C'est toi le chat
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot qui sera poste en 4 parties, termine] Chat echaude craint l'eau froide... chat se prend l'eau de plein fouet. 4eme partie comme promis :'Le Choix'
1. Le Bon Fils

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : UA, Schoolfic, OS terminé, tapé, posté en deux ou trois parties selon.**

**Rating : T. Le reste, vous verrez bien. **

**Pour qui : petite Lilith de moi ! C'est ton cadeau de concert et puis et puis voilà quoi :p **

**Résumé : Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide.**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, j'ai répondu à tout le monde même si vous ne l'avez pas encore reçu, c'est la faute à ffnet. **

* * *

* * *

**C'est toi le chat **

¤

**1ère partie : le bon fils. **

¤

**Paris, le 20 octobre 2006 **

¤

Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide.

Chat une seule fois échaudé le sera à vie, il s'était dit, longtemps.

Chat a eu seize ans.

¤

_- Trop mignon le nouveau ! Hey, arrête d'écrire tes formules, c'est pas les maths qui vont te servir dans la vie ! Y a mieux à faire ! _

_- ... _

_- 1,70 mètre, blond, yeux verts, petites fesses sympas dans son jean… oh ce sourire maman ! Je lui mets 18/20, je sais pas encore ce qu'il a dans le chou. _

_- Parles-en à quelqu'un que cela intéresse. Si tu le trouves si bien que ça, dis-le lui. _

_- A chaque fois qu'un mec me plaît vraiment, il est gay, laisse tomber. Alors je t'en parle. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

¤

Chat était en seconde le jeudi 02 septembre 1998.

¤

_- Arrête de faire genre, Heero. T'as pas de copine. T'es pas moche même si t'as de l'acné. T'es un homo refoulé. Il peut t'intéresser ! _

_- … Et tu t'étonnes d'avoir triplé ton CE1, Dorothy ? Tes déductions sont ridicules. _

_- Je suis surdouée, je m'emmerdais chez les petits ! T'es jaloux parce que l'an prochain pour moi c'est la fac et toi tu resteras lycéen génération Biactol ». _

_- … _

_- Allez, à moi tu peux bien le dire, hein ? Je le dirais à personne ! _

_¤ _

Chat ne voyait pas du tout les choses comme ça…

¤

_- Je ne suis pas gay, je bosse mes cours. Le reste me passe au-dessus. _

_- C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es un homo refoulé. Oh il va s'asseoir juste derrière toi, c'est un signe ! _

_- Baka ! _

_- Ok, c'est pas un signe. Par contre le clin d'œil, si ! Il doit avoir un faible pour les métis asiatiques aux yeux bleus, aux lunettes à la John Lennon, et fâché à vie avec leur peigne. _

_- … Réconcilie-toi avec ta pince à épiler, il verra mieux tes yeux. _

¤

et… pourtant l'idée avait fini par faire douloureusement son chemin.

¤

_- Je ne suis pas homosexuel. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. _

_- Heero ? A table ! _

_- Vraiment, vraiment pas besoin de ça. _

¤

Oui douloureusement. Il n'est pas toujours facile de ne pas être comme les autres, même quand on avait l'habitude d'être un peu à part, dans sa bulle.

Même si on est heureux dans son monde, intouchable.

Il n'est pas toujours facile d'affronter l'inconnu, même si on a tout plein de courage.

¤

_- Le fils Lemoine a bien changé. Il est beaucoup trop… excentrique, j'ose espérer que tu ne le fréquentes pas, Heero. _

_- Il n'est pas excentrique, maman, il est homosexuel. Et il est dans ma classe depuis trois mois. _

_- Le pauvre garçon, cela doit être très difficile à vivre. Je plains ses parents. Le voisinage n'est pas tendre. _

_- Il semble bien le vivre. _

_- Il est dans une phase. Les jeunes ont envie d'essayer de nouvelles expériences. C'est comme les piercings, les tatouages, le… gothique. C'est à cause d'internet tout ça. _

_- Je ne pense pas… _

_¤ _

Il n'est jamais facile d'accepter son homosexualité, surtout quand on a eu une éducation aussi stricte que la sienne, où la tolérance est omniprésente, mais où le scandale est interdit.

¤

_- Evidemment, tu n'es pas concerné, tu es un bon fils. Tu es bien trop sérieux, il serait peut-être temps que tu t'amuses. Dorothy est une gentille fille ! _

_- Tu me parlais d'internet ? _

_- Internet ? Ah oui. Des professionnels de santé ont parlé de ses méfaits dans une émission consacrée à la crise adolescente. D'ailleurs j'en ai discuté avec la mère de Dorothy. _

_- Et ils auraient forcément raison… ? _

_- Tout à fait. J'ai aussi lu des écrits d'éminents psychiatres qui disaient que c'était une pathologie… _

_- D'autres écrits réfutent cet argument. Une pathologie ? Et pourquoi pas un dépistage ? On pourrait t'accuser d'homophobie, maman. _

_- Comment oses-tu ! Je ne suis pas homophobe, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade, en plus c'est incurable. Et puis il y a le Sida… _

_- Je n'ai pas un virus, maman… _

_- … JE ? _

_- Lapsus. Ce n'est pas un virus, maman, c'est ce que j'ai voulu dire. _

_- … _

¤

Il n'est jamais facile d'accepter son homosexualité tout court, même si certains la vivent beaucoup mieux que d'autres.

¤

_- Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je dois l'être un peu… je pense à lui dans ma chambre quand je… pardon maman, ce n'était pas un lapsus. Même si j'ai mis un an à l'admettre. _

¤

Il n'est jamais facile de désirer la première fois, quand on n'a jamais voulu quoi que ce soit.

Il n'est jamais facile d'être pris par surprise.

¤

¤

Changement de classe, première. Un an a depuis le clin d'œil, la blonde minette est partie, elle lui manque.

¤

_- Elle va te manquer Dorothy, hein ? _

_- Pas comme tu le penses, maman. C'est une amie… _

_- Heero, tu es bien trop timide ! _

¤

Le blond minet était dans la même classe que lui, alors que cela arrive rarement. 1ère S, scientifique.

On n'échappe jamais à soi.

¤

_- Je ne suis pas malade… juste… moi ? _

¤

Il était là.

Il était rare que l'on suive ses camarades, au lycée, quand on changeait de classe.

Il avait secrètement espéré ne pas le revoir.

Il était homo ou au moins bi. Dorothy et son nouveau copain, Wu Fei, l'avaient surpris en train d'embrasser son petit ami.

Pendant les vacances d'été 1999, après une soirée en boîte où le chat n'allait jamais puisqu'il ne sortait jamais,

Jamais des sentiers tracés.

Jamais de sortie de route.

Jamais de crash.

Jamais de clash.

¤

_- Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Mais bon, t'as rien à craindre, hein ? _

_- … _

¤

Chat avait été soulagé, puis jaloux, très bêtement, très humainement jaloux.

Dérapage.

Non. On n'échappait jamais à soi.

Jamais.

¤

_- Heero, c'est ça ? _

_- … _

_- Erwann Thibault. On était dans la même classe l'an dernier ! J'étais juste derrière toi en maths, tu te rappelles ? _

_- Oui. _

¤

Chat avait ouvert les yeux sur un regard, le premier échangé après un an.

Un 03 septembre 1999, lendemain de rentrée.

Le bleu rencontrait le vert, alors qu'un an auparavant le vert était passé bien à côté du bleu après un hypothétique clin d'œil.

Et le bleu n'avait jamais parlé au vert non plus.

Chat avait ignoré son existence publiquement même si secrètement ses rêves étaient sans équivoques.

¤

_- Ça te dérange si je me mets à côté de toi ?J'ai oublié mon bouquin de maths… _

_- Tu fais ce que tu veux. _

_- Merci. Tu sais, je peux te prêter ma calculatrice scientifique si t'as pas la tienne. _

_- Je l'ai. _

_- Ok. Wow ! T'as toujours ta Casio blanche et noire ? La super perfectionnée ? _

_- Oui. Comment… _

_- J'ai toujours voulu te l'emprunter. Mais je l'ai jamais fait. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que j'avais la mienne et que ça l'aurait pas fait de demander quand elle était sur la table. Genre le dragueur qui demande l'heure quand il a une montre. _

_- Tu aurais pu la cacher dans ton sac à dos, je n'allais pas le fouiller. _

_- Hein ? _

_- Tiens. Si tu la casses, tu payes. _

¤

¤

Trois mois plus tard, courant décembre 1999.

Chat avait ouvert son cœur à un premier sourire,

¤

_- Et Heero, ça vient d'où ? _

_- Du Japon, comme mon père. Alors pour les résultats… _

_- Cool. Ça a une signification « Heero » ? _

_- Sûrement. Je ne parle pas japonais. Je connais juste les insultes. Concentre-toi, tu te disperses. _

_- « Heero » ça doit vouloir dire « beau gosse », ou « intelligent ». Ou les deux. _

_- Si j'étais vraiment intelligent j'aurais refusé de te donner des cours de maths gratuitement. _

_- Je te nourris c'est pas suffisant ? La bouffe elle s'achète je te signale. Et hey ! t'as pas dit non pour « beau gosse » _

_- N'importe quoi. _

_- T'en sais rien, tu parles pas la langue, je te signale ! Et je lis des mangas donc je suis traducteur professionnel. Et on ne contredit pas son pote. _

_- ¤ petit sourire ¤ Baka… je vais finir par croire que tu me dragues. _

_- Hey ! Je suis gay, vieux, pas suicidaire ! _

¤

son corps...

¤

_- Tu fais quoi samedi soir ? _

_- On est mercredi soir. L'exercice ne va pas se faire tout seul. _

_- … _

_- … _

_- Alors ? _

_- Alors quoi ? _

_- Alors tu fais quoi le samedi du jour de l'an ? _

_- Je révise. _

_- Attends c'est le jour de l'an, c'est la fête quoi ! _

_- On mange trop, on attend minuit comme des imbéciles, on se souhaite la bonne année et on va se coucher ? Ce n'est pas productif. Je révise, ça c'est productif. _

_- Ok. Donc tu ne fais rien de particulier après avoir souhaité la bonne année ? _

_- Je… _

_- Alors tu viens avec moi, je connais un endroit super. T'as dix-sept ans, Heero, vis un peu ! Au pire tu dors à la maison. _

¤

Son corps…

¤

_- Alors, tu t'amuses ? _

_- C'est trop bruyant. C'est trop rempli de cons saouls qui empestent en te souhaitant la bonne année. Bonne année toi-même, crétin. _

_- … _

_- C'est trop enfumé, ça m'éclate les lentilles. C'est trop fort. C'est trop noir. C'est trop lumineux. C'est trop nul. _

_- Il y a une petite cour intérieure sympa, avec nettement moins de fumée. Et la musique est mieux, plus ballades rocks. Et la luminosité est moins casse-gueule. Et puis il fait noir ce qu'il faut mais pas trop. _

_- Alors pourquoi tu m'as pas emmené directement là, baka ? Tu connais l'endroit, toi. _

_¤ _

Son corps…

¤

_- Je suis mort. _

_- Heero bouge-toi, tu m'écrases. _

_- Pourquoi, je suis bien. _

_- Heero t'es mort cuité vieux ! _

_- Je viens de le dire, baka. _

_- Ton lit il est à côté ! _

_- Regarde-moi. Tu vas me dire que c'est pas ce que tu veux depuis le temps ? _

_- … _

_- Que c'est pas pour ça qu'on est partis à deux en boîte, qu'on a dansé dans une petite cour isolée ? _

_- Heero, c'est pas… _

_- Je sors ptet jamais et j'ai ptet aucune expérience mais ça fait pas de moi un con, Erwann. Tu t'es juste dégonflé. T'es juste « pas suicidaire » ? _

_- Je peux tout expliqu… _

_- J'ai pas besoin d'explication, là, mais d'action. _

_- Heero… _

_- Arrête de m'appeler et rends-toi utile. _

¤

Son corps, au premier mot d'amour

¤

_- Tu sais pas ce que tu dis. Je vais te ramener... fais pas ça, m'embrasse pas… mets-y du tien ! _

_- Aide-moi, je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai chaud. Débarrasse-moi de cette chemise blanche qui me colle au corps. _

_- … _

_- Débarrasse-moi de ce jean trop, trop serré. _

_- … _

_- Aide-moi avant que je me dégonfle. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Aide-moi Erwann, aide-moi j'ai envie de toi… j'aime tes mains sur moi… _

_- Heero ? _

_- Hmm ? _

_- Je… _

_- Je sais… fais-moi revoir les feux d'artifices ? Je crois que je les ai un peu loupés… _

¤

Chat est tombé.

Chat est tombé amoureux, très, très fort, sorti du trouble, sorti de l'attirance purement physique.

Chat n'avait mis personne au courant, sauf Dorothy évidemment.

¤

_- Enfin ! Ça fait quoi, un an et demi que tu le connais ? _

_- Oui. Et quatre mois qu'on est… _

¤

Chat était timide, plus qu'on ne le pensait, beaucoup plus. Seuls ceux qui le connaissaient de près le savaient. On le croyait méchant.

¤

_- T'es plutôt sympa en fait quand on te parle et que tu réponds ! _

_- Et tu es beaucoup moins cruche que je le pensais. _

_- Merci Heero. _

_- De rien, Réléna. _

¤

Chat s'était fait des amis, avait appris à laisser sa chance à d'autres.

Chat était sorti de sa réserve habituelle, donc, pour mettre un bout de museau dehors et découvrir les pubs,

¤

_- Trop bruyant. _

_- Heero tu n'aimes rien. _

_- Tu en es sûr, Erwann ? _

_- Hmm… ¤ baiser ¤ _

¤

Les restos,

¤

_- Payer si cher pour si peu c'est vraiment minable. _

_- Heero tu es au Quick, c'est le moins cher qu'on puisse faire. _

_- Même. Avec le prix de ton maxi menu je peux t'acheter un kilo de pommes de terre, bien une barquette de steak haché, un sachet de pain, du fromage, trois bouteilles de… _

¤

Les têtes à tête,

¤

_- Alors… _

_- Hm… j'aime quand tu m'écoutes, Erwann… _

_- Ben clair qu'on économise plus en achetant le sachet de patates, les steaks et… _

_- Et puis le canap' est plus près, hmm ? _

_- Les discussions c'est bien aussi. _

_- Oui Heero. Alors pourquoi tu te désapes ? _

_- Je sais pas… parce que j'ai chaud ? On peut discuter tout en… _

_- Tu es un vrai chat, toi. Tu ronronnes quand on te caresse. _

_- Hn. Baka. _

¤

les corps à corps.

¤

_- Heero tu me rends dingue… _

_- Hn… _

¤

Chat ado. Chat accro.

Chat poussin, sorti de sa coquille, ne voyait plus le monde à travers des hublots.

Chat dont maman chat était fière, fière qu'il s'ouvre plus, fière qu'il soit un peu moins bon en cours pourvu qu'il soit « normal ».

¤

_- Heero, il serait peut-être temps que tu me présentes ton amie ! _

_-… _

_- Je sais que tu es très discret mais quand même ! Tu as la tête en l'air, tu ne dors que rarement à la maison, tu fais des efforts vestimentaires et tu es d'excellente humeur bien que distant. Tu ne l'as pas mise enceinte au moins ? _

_- Non maman, il n'y a pas de risques. Respire. _

_- Il y a toujours des risques ! Et les MST… est-ce qu'elle prend la pilule au moins ? Vous utilisez des préservatifs au moins ? _

_- Oui maman. _

¤

Chat a été heureux, très, sur un nuage, trop, pendant un an et demi, jusqu'au 02 mai 2001.

Jusqu'à l'année du bac.

Chat s'était cru à l'abri.

Chat avait été trahi, alors qu'il était parti rendre visite à son père au Japon. Il était homme d'affaires et très peu souvent à la maison.

Chat était rentré à l'improviste, son minet lui manquait et il se trouvait bête, très bête, aussi bête que ceux qui étaient amoureux.

Minet vivait dans un studio loué par ses parents pour qu'il soit près du lycée. Et chat avait la clé.

Chat avait été trompé bêtement, tout bêtement, tout humainement.

Chat était tombé oui et il s'était fait mal.

Il ne se doutait de rien. Il était heureux, oui, mais l'autre, non, visiblement.

¤

_- Heero ? _

_- … _

_- Tu devais rentrer demain ! _

_- … _

¤

Chat qui a eu un rictus alors qu'il a mal, s'était cassé une patte en tombant, s'était brisé le cœur. Oui _s'_était. C'était de sa faute. Il avait été… aussi bête que les autres.

Chat n'a pas pleuré alors qu'il en avait envie, très, très envie. Le minet ne nie pas l'évidence. Parfois on avait envie d'être pris pour un con. Parfois on avait envie d'entendre : « non, ce n'est pas… ».

Parfois on n'avait pas envie que son bonheur s'en aille. Et parfois on était tellement, tellement froid quand une illusion s'en allait.

Même si le remplaçant avait filé à la vitesse du vent, il serait toujours, toujours entre eux, systématiquement.

¤

_- C'était juste une fois ! Tu m'as manqué et j'avais envie et… _

_- Tu as été prudent ? _

_- Hein ? Oui, je le suis touj… _

_- Hn. _

¤

Le minet voulait une chance, « il l'aimait ».

¤

_- Ne pars pas comme ça ! C'était que du sexe ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous ! _

¤

Et « il » était sincère en plus.

Mais le chat ne partageait pas.

Le chat restait doucement, tout doucement rationnel, à des années lumières de l'hystérie.

¤

_- Je m'y connais pas en couple, tu as été le premier, tu le sais. Mais en me basant sur mes parents je peux dire une chose. _

_- Calme-toi Heero, assieds-toi, tu trembles. _

_- Quand on fait les choses ensemble c'est un compromis. Quand on les fait derrière le dos, c'est un coup de poignard. _

_- D'accord, d'accord, je te touche pas, mais assieds-toi un peu au moins, t'as ta valise ? Tu rentres direct de l'aéroport ? _

¤

De la colère froide. Le chat avait grandi trop, beaucoup trop vite.

¤

_- ARRETE DE ME PARLER COMME SI J'ETAIS UN DEMEURE. _

_- … _

_- Ah, du silence, enfin. Tu sais quoi ? Mes parents préservent les apparences en se prenant des amants chacun de leur côté mais au moins ils sont au courant. Même moi je le sais. _

_- … _

_- Mes parents sont parfaits. Mes parents ne hurlent pas. Mes parents ne s'aiment pas, c'est tellement plus simple. Pourquoi j'ai déraillé ? _

_- Ne me quitte pas, Heero, c'était une connerie, je… je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes. _

¤

De la colère sourde, sourde, qui battait aux tempes, brûlait les veines.

¤

_- J'ai failli dire à ma mère que j'étais gay. J'ai failli la détruire pour quelqu'un comme toi ? Je préfère encore préserver ses illusions à elle encore un peu. _

_- Heero… _

_- Vas te faire FOUTRE. Quoique non, je ne sais même pas si je t'insulte. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. _

¤

Chat est sorti alors, définitivement de sa vie, sans plus d'explications, chat les refusait catégoriquement.

Chat ne voulait plus rien écouter, à tors ou à raison.

Chat a alors fermé les yeux et laisser s'éparpiller son cœur, sans compter les morceaux, persuadé qu'il ne cicatriserait jamais puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien.

La déception avait emporté les débris et l'avait laissé vide, amer.

Chat avait reconstruit sa bulle, mais cette fois elle était plus dure que le Titanium. Il n'oublierait jamais de ne jamais oublier.

¤

_- Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_- Je révise, maman. _

_- Tu ne sors pas ? _

_- Non. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai une vie à réussir. Je suis un bon fils. _

¤

Chat s'est attelé à tout fermer, à se concentrer sur les révisions du bac, très fort. Il avait oublié ce que c'était d'avoir un objectif, de penser à une chose au lieu de penser à quelqu'un.

Le chat a fait une croix sur l'amour, les nouveaux amis, les vraies emmerdes.

Le chat échaudé craint l'eau froide et c'était normal parce qu'elle était dangereuse.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que pour une peau trop chaude, l'eau froide était glacée.

Mais elle ne serait jamais aussi glacée que le chat.

¤

Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide.

Chat une seule fois échaudé le sera à vie, il s'est dit, longtemps.

Chat n'a plus seize ans.

Il en a 23.

¤

¤

**Tsuzuku **

* * *

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

L'histoire est terminée je vous rassure, tapée et tout donc elle sera postée. Elle est scindée parce que les parties sont différentes entre elles, il y a vraiment un grand écart au niveau des années donc c'est mieux comme ça.

Normalement, je devrais poster la suite avant mon départ sur Lyon, vendredi prochain. Je la posterai en deux ou trois parties, tout dépend de comment les choses sont perçues ici.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, surtout à toi petite Lilith de moi ! Te papouille ma choupie.

Merci de vos petits mots et à bientôt,

Mithy ¤ s'est cassé les deux orteils ¤


	2. La Tornade

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : UA, Schoolfic, OS terminé, tapé, posté en quatre parties.**

**Rating : T. Le reste, vous verrez bien. **

**Pour qui : petite Lilith de moi ! C'est ton cadeau de concert et puis et puis voilà quoi :p **

**Résumé : Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide.**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, j'ai répondu à tout le monde même si vous ne l'avez pas encore reçu, c'est la faute à ffnet. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette fic plaise autant, je suis agréablement surprise. **

* * *

* * *

**C'est toi le chat **

¤

**2ème partie : La tornade. **

¤

Le temps a passé.

Chat est bien grand à présent.

Il a 23 ans et est en Master Recherche biologie cellulaire, dans l'une des plus prestigieuses institutions, aussi bien privée que publique.

Il a effectué toutes ses études supérieures à l'université Pierre et Marie Curie.

¤

_- 19,89 ! Heero je suis si fière de toi ! Quand ton père saura ça ! _

_-… _

_- L'Ecole Doctorale de Rouen est cotée. Tu as de la chance d'avoir ta fac dans la même ville que toi, d'autres font des kilomètres ! _

_- Maman. _

_- Oui ? Je m'emballe, je sais, tu viens d'avoir ton bac, tu n'es même pas en vacance que je te parle de rentr… _

¤

S'il était très bon élève en primaire et secondaire, à l'université le chat était excellent,

ne se dispersant jamais, travaillant d'arrache-pied,

pour ne pas le perdre.

Pas le temps de penser.

Ne plus jamais se faire avoir.

Jamais.

¤

- _Je suis un bon fils, maman. _

¤

Le chat s'est éloigné de tout ce qui lui rappelait son erreur :

Sa famille,

¤

_- Je monte à Paris. J'ai demandé à effectuer mes études de bio à Pierre et Marie Curie. _

_- Mais pourquoi ? Nantes, Rouen et Rennes n'ont rien à envier à Paris sur les sciences ! Tu avais dit… _

_- J'ai changé d'avis. Et Paris dispense les options qui m'intéressent. _

_- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? _

_- Je te le dis. _

_- Ne sois pas insolent ! Comment feras-tu pour te loger ? C'est… _

_- Le Crous. _

_- Tu n'es pas boursier ! Et Paris c'est… _

_- Non. Mais j'ai une mention très bien et je m'y suis pris très tôt. _

_- … _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Papa a suffisamment acheté son absence toutes ces années pour que j'ai les moyens de me payer mon logement. Sur Paris je trouverai du travail. _

_- … _

_- D'ailleurs ces trois prochains mois, je donne des cours à quelques élèves de prépas, à temps plein. _

_- Heero tu as changé… je… _

_- Non maman. Je suis redevenu comme avant. Pragmatique. _

_- … _

_- Tu pourras toujours me rendre visite maman. _

_- Heero… _

_- Mais appelle avant. _

¤

Ses nouveaux amis,

¤

_- Heero t'as eu ton bac c'est super ! Après tu fais quoi ? _

_- Je vais en fac sur Paris. _

_- Où ça ? _

_- Sur Paris. _

_- Ah… tu vas nous manquer dis ! Tu m'écriras ? T'as mon adresse ! Attends mon portable sonne. Allo ? Oui c'est Réléna… _

_- Non. _

_- Non quoi ? Ah tu l'as pas ? Bouge pas, je te l'envoi par sms. Ah je crois pas que j'ai ton portable… si, si je t'écoute, je parle à Heero. _

_- Donne-la plutôt à quelqu'un qui va s'en servir. La correspondance ce n'est pas mon truc. _

_- Mais… _

_- Félicitations pour ton bac. Et bonne chance pour le reste. _

¤

Son ex, qui était transparent

¤

_« ding-dong » _

_- Je vais ouvrir, Maman. _

_- Heero. _

_-… _

_- Attends, ferme pas, ferme pas ! _

_-… _

_- Je… _

_-… _

_- Pas comme ça. Me regarde pas comme ça… ¤ comme si je n'étais rien… ¤ _

_-… _

_-… _

_-¤ referme la porte doucement devant un Erwann glacé ¤ _

_-¤ Monte dans sa chambre brûler méthodiquement les derniers souvenirs qui lui restent de son illusion, pensant détruire les derniers vestiges de son homosexualité. ¤_

¤

Sa ville.

Son passé.

Tout.

_¤ _

_¤ Dans le train corail pour Paris, ses lunettes sur le nez ¤_

_- Un bon fils. _

¤

Le chat n'était pas reclus ni ermite. Il aimait juste sa tranquillité.

Le chat était redevenu solitaire, donc, mais il ne se sentait pas seul.

Il avait ses livres, une montagne chaque année et toujours plus, les sciences étant en constante évolution.

Il avait un binôme, Quatre, qui avait sympathisé avec lui en deuxième année, tout en gardant ses distances.

Ni intrusif, ni particulièrement amical. Travailleur. Agréable. Parfait.

¤

_- Heero Yuy ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Quatre Winner. On m'a dit que le professeur Kushrénada t'a désigné pour travailler avec moi. Je n'étais pas en TD la dernière fois. _

_- Oui. _

_- Bien. J'ai déjà rassemblé divers éléments susceptibles de nous intéresser… _

¤

Il avait ses recherches. Il aimait la biologie cellulaire, il ne savait pas exactement quel métier exercer mais il savait au moins dans quelle branche il voulait travailler.

Peut-être serait-il chercheur au CNRS qui sait.

Le chat ne sortait pas de chez lui, sauf pour ses stages rémunérés (le chanceux) à l'hôpital.

Son studio de 25m2 était composé d'une unique pièce fourre-tout avec un futon pour dormir, une kitchenette et d'une micro salle de bains avec douche, lavabo, toilettes et bidet.

Pas de télé, pas besoin.

Quand il voulait se détendre il faisait son yoga, activité qu'il pratiquait assidûment depuis ses 17 ans.

Ce sport lui avait donné un corps beaucoup plus souple, tonique et réveillé ses muscles et abdos qui menaçaient de s'endormir à la rupture.

Le chat n'était pas le plus grand des sportifs, mais à l'époque où il fréquentait minet, il s'était mis au sport, parce que minet en était féru.

¤

- _Je ne suis pas très sport. _

_- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais essayé. _

_- J'ai fait E.P.S. Je n'aime pas le sport._

_- Et moi, tu m'aimes ? _

_- … _

_- Allez, un effort, chaton, tu y arriveras à mettre le ballon dans le panier. _

_-¤ loupe le panier ¤ _

_-¤ éclate de rire ¤ Tu es mauvais perdant Heero. _

_- C'est parce que tu gagnes. _

_- Allez, viens-là… _

¤

Tennis, Squash, basket, volley…

Et quand le chat avait rayé le minet de sa vie, il avait rayé le reste aussi.

Et le chat avait failli faire une croix sur ses nouveaux abdos.

¤

Il n'était pas seul, non.

Il avait la minette aussi, Dorothy, qui faisait les beaux-arts en Italie.

Et qui voyageait à travers l'Europe mais jamais dans la soi-disant capitale de l'art.

Elle ne l'appelait pas souvent mais elle l'appelait quand même.

Les vies changeaient et les personnes souvent, parfois.

Elle, non.

¤

_- Chouchou ? _

_- … _

_- Attends, raccroche pas ! Comment tu vas ? _

_- Ne m'appelle pas chouchou. Je vais bien. Toi ? _

_- Super ! Wu Fei est un amour, il essaie de me voir, lui. _

_- Il est dans le même PAYS que toi c'est plus facile. _

_- Mouais excuses, excuses… sinon quoi de neuf à part tes cours et ton stage ? _

_- Rien. La femme de ménage est passée et elle a mis le bordel dans mon bordel. _

_- Tu veux dire qu'elle a rangé ? _

_- Je retrouve plus rien. _

_- La routine quoi. Sinon c'est tout ce que tu racontes ? Tu sors un peu ? T'en roules des pelles ? T'as pas oublié comment on faisait ? _

_- On croirait entendre ma mère en moins élaboré. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. _

_- J'espère que t'as pas oublié d'être homo avec tes conneries. Et puis on a toujours le temps de lever la proue de son navire. _

_- Tu lèves celle de Chang ? Tu contribues à rendre le futur avocat d'affaires internationales « droit comme la justice » ? _

_- Euh nan la sienne elle part plutôt en live sur le côté… un champignon recourbé. L'est trop mignonne. On dirait une maison de Schtroumpf. _

_- …Dorothy ? Tu m'appelles d'où sur mon portable ? _

_- Milan pourquoi ? _

_- Je n'ai pas le forfait monde. Je casque. Rappelle-moi dans un mois quand me forfait redémarrera. _

_- Ok. Prends-soin de toi, Heero, s'il te plaît. Et dis bonjour à ta mère de ma part ! Oh, et Wu Fei t'embrasse. Wu Fei ne fais pas cette tête._

_-¤ click ¤ _

¤

Le chat avait effectivement une femme de ménage.

Enfin.

Il y avait plutôt une femme de ménage au sourire gentil, qui passait nettoyer les apparts 6 jours sur 7.

C'était pas la sienne d'appropriée.

Le Crous avait placé le chat dans un studio somme toute commun mais dans le plus convoité des logements d'étudiants.

C'était l'un des cadeaux qui allaient avec sa mention très bien au bac.

Les appartements étaient prisés parce qu'ils étaient les plus près de l'université.

En plus ils étaient rénovés.

Et pour garantir qu'ils resteraient rénovés – comprendre que les appartements soient toujours impeccables en cas de contrôle sanitaire ou de visites d'étudiant souhaitant intégrer une fac et inspecter les appartements aux alentours -, le Crous avait décidé prendre une entreprise de nettoyage il y a trois ans, pendant sa deuxième année.

Il avait dix-neuf ans.

Elle avait un caranougat dans la bouche. Une sorte de carambars qu'il n'avait jamais mangé parce qu'à l'époque ce n'était pas bon pour ses dents.

Et il n'avait pas la dent sucrée.

¤

_¤ toc toc ¤ _

_-… _

_- Bonjour ! Oh qu'il est mignon ce jogging, on dirait celui de mon fils ! Et ce petit air endormi ooh on dirait un chat tiens ! _

_- …Qui êtes-vous. _

_- La nouvelle femme de ménage. _

_- Je n'ai pas de femme de ménage. _

_- Tout à fait mon garçon, tu n'as pas de femme de ménage, je suis trop chère pour toi. _

_-¤ haussement de sourcil ¤ _

_- Par contre la résidence universitaire oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui ! _

_- Ce n'est pas avec mes 350 € de loyer que je vais avoir une femme de ménage. _

_- Ecoute, si tu ne me crois pas appelle la loge mais fais le vite parce que je n'ai pas que ta chambre à faire ! _

_- … _

¤

Elle avait des cheveux blonds Schwarzkopf avec de belles boucles courtes, des yeux verts et un léger embonpoint.

Elle était petite, à peine 1m60 quand lui mesurait bien 1m80, et elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, quarante-cinq ans tout au plus.

Elle portait une longue blouse bleue, le pantalon qui allait avec, des baskets blanches avec des charlottes bleues au pied, pour ne pas laisser de traces.

Elle était très maternelle.

¤

_- Coucou Heero ! Alors tu as mangé ? _

_- Hn. _

_- Mais si, tu as faim. Tiens, je t'ai ramené des cochonneries. _

_- Je n'aime pas. _

_- Tu as déjà goûté ? _

_- Non. Bougez-vous de la porte, je dois y aller. _

_- Ok. Tiens ¤ enfourne dans la bouche sans ménagement ¤ _

_- Biscuits au gingembre. C'est bon pour la virilité, ça. A ton âge on en a besoin ! Tu as une copine ? Et puis c'est bon pour les révisions. _

_- … _

_- J'ai pas mes caranougats aujourd'hui ! Un jour je t'y ferai goûter, c'est délicieux ! _

_-… _

_- Bonne journée ! Travaille bien à la bibliothèque ! _

¤

Elle prenait de ses nouvelles rapidement quand ils se voyaient, ses horaires ne le permettant pas toujours – mais elle avait la clé-.

Le chat avait volontairement mis sa mère de côté, même si elle venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps.

Maman Chat venait toujours en journée, ne restant jamais pour dormir, se sentant mal à l'aise auprès de son fils qu'elle aimait tant mais qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cerner.

Qu'elle n'était jamais arrivé à vraiment cerner, elle s'en était aperçu avec le départ de son fils pour la capitale. Ou peut-être avant.

¤

_- Heero ! Comment vas-tu ! _

_- Bien. _

_- Les cours sont difficiles ? _

_- Non. _

_- Ton père t'embrasse. _

_- Passe-lui le bonjour. Dorothy t'embrasse. _

_- Merci, pareillement. Apparemment c'est sérieux avec ce Wu Fei. _

_- Hn. _

_- Et toi ? Tu as rencontré une gentille fille ? _

_- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux femmes, maman. _

_- Ah. Oui. Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à tes études. _

_- C'est comme ça depuis l'adolescence. _

_- Je sais. _

¤

Toutes les émissions du monde ne pouvaient pas lui expliquer ce que son propre enfant refusait de lui dire.

Toutes les émissions du monde ne pouvaient pas traduire un silence personnel, un douleur personnelle.

Toutes les émissions du monde ne pouvaient lui ouvrir ni les yeux, ni les oreilles, si elle n'était pas prête à les ouvrir.

Toutes les émissions du monde ne pouvaient ouvrir des lèvres désespérément scellées, désespérément parce qu'on ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser.

Ne restait que le malaise. La tristesse. L'impuissance. La peur. La mauvaise foi. Le ressentiment. Et l'amour malgré tout.

¤

_- Prends soin de toi, Heero… _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. _

_- Tu es mon fils. Mon fils unique. _

_- Je suis un bon fils. _

¤

Alors sa mère était venue deux fois par an au début. Puis le malaise avait réduit à un an.

Mais elle l'appelait au début très souvent, c'était son seul fils et elle avait peur.

Peur de la grande ville, peur qu'il ne change encore, peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse encore moins.

Puis elle s'était mise à l'appeler moins souvent, mais elle restait présente. Aujourd'hui elle l'appelait deux fois par mois.

Son père l'appelait pour son anniversaire. Et encore, quand sa mère lui rappelait.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il aurait fallu qu'il l'ait vu plus de 20 fois en plus de 20 ans pour lui en vouloir.

Pour le chat, il fallait connaître un minimum les gens pour être touché par eux.

Le chat ne connaissait presque pas son père, après tout.

Par contre il connaissait ses cadeaux.

¤

La femme de ménage lui parlait très souvent de ses fils, et il y en avait un qui avait à peu près son âge.

¤

_- Bien tiens, mes fils je les ai bien éducaillés, eux. Ils mangent et ils font le ménage ! Mieux que ma fille d'ailleurs. _

_- C'est propre. _

_- Ton linge propre ressemble à ton linge sale. _

_- Non. Ce n'est pas la même pile. _

_- En tous cas c'est le même salon et ça n'a rien à faire là. _

_- De quoi je me mêle ?Je n'ai pas quitté mes parents pour qu'on me brasse sur mon linge. Et vous laissez vos sucreries traîner pour vous donner du travail ou quoi ? _

_- Mes aïeux, quel débit ! Je laisserais un peu plus de papiers de caranougats pour te faire parler tiens ! _

_-… _

_- Ah pas de ça avec moi, hein ! T'as besoin de mots, mon petit, le mutisme ne te va pas. ¤ Tu as vraiment besoin de mots pour guérir tes maux. ¤_

_- Pourquoi vous venez tous les jours ?_

_- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? Le Crous a dit : __«_ _au prix où on vous paye autant passer tous les jours_ _»__. Ils n'ont juste pas compris que ceux qui encaissaient n'étaient pas ceux avec le balai et..._

_- ... ¤ part ¤ _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?_

¤

Elle était un véritable moulin à paroles et en même temps elle était un petit soleil.

Si dans les premiers temps elle l'agaçait et qu'il lui répondait par politesse

– quand il était d'humeur -au bout de quelques années – Rome ne s'était pas faîte en une journée –

le chat avait fini par lui dire quelques mots somme toute de bon cœur, même s'il restait distant.

¤

_- Bonne journée Heero ! _

_- Vous aussi. _

¤

Elle était toujours là, 6 jours sur 7 sauf quand elle avait ses vacances, en été et pour les fêtes de fin d'années, même si elle lui laissait un petit souvenir.

¤

_¤ Petit. Voici le fameux gâteau au chocolat de ma grand-mère. Enfin, j'ai trouvé sa parfaite réplique au supermarché au rayon bio. Tu aimes l'utiles alors ça se mange et c'est bon. Ça se conserve en plus. Joyeux Noël ! ¤ _

¤

Il ne retournait pas chez ses parents pour Noël. Pourquoi faire ?

Elle était là quand il avait eu son deug.

¤

_- Bravo ! Tu veux pas un caranougat pour fêter ça ? _

_- Non. Je n'aime pas le nougat. Je ne suis pas un gosse. _

_- Ce n'est pas du nougat. Ça a le goût du nougat. C'est chimique. Les adultes y ont droit aussi. _

_- … _

_- Un jour tu y viendras. _

¤

Elle était là pour sa licence et son entrée en Master.

¤

_- Bravo champion ! _

_- ... Merci. Un problème ? _

_- Juste un peu fatiguée. Ça va aller, Heero. Merde j'ai oublié les caranougats. _

¤

Elle était là pour sa deuxième année et allait l'être pour la validation de son diplôme…

Il n'avait jamais été très bavard après tout et il ne le serait probablement jamais.

La femme de ménage était ce qui se rapprochait d'une famille, pour le chat, même s'il ne le cherchait pas.

Elle lui préparait même ses repas du soir ou sa gamelle du midi, de temps en temps.

Et si les six premiers mois il laissait le tout intouché,

¤

_- Je ne le mangerai pas. _

_- Non. Mais un jour tu y viendras._

_- Vous dîtes toujours ça._

_- La soupe c'est bon pour toi et tu m'as l'air patraque. _

_- Allez saouler quelqu'un d'autre. _

_- __T__on langage, jeune homme. Si tu n'es pas content, fais-moi virer ! _

_- Ne me tentez pas. _

_- Je l'attends avec impatience le motif de renvoi : « oblige un élève à se nourrir pour son propre bien ». Elle est belle la cause réelle et sérieuse. Je me ferais du blé à l'œil. _

_- … _

_- Bienvenue dans la vie active. Allez mon grand, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai d'autres chambres à nettoyer de pensionnaires bien plus sympas que toi, mais beaucoup moins mignon. _

_- … _

_- Si la nourriture ne te plait pas, trouve un sdf et donne-la lui ou donne-le à un de tes camarades. _

_- Déjà essayé. Il n'y en a pas._

_- De camarade ou de sdf ? _

_- … _

_- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. _

¤

le fait qu'il tenait le gaspillage en horreur – éducation - avait fini par plus ou moins adhérer au concept.

Mais il ne touchait jamais au sucré. Il ne voulait pas goûter à la douceur.

¤

_- Le surgelé, ce n'est pas de la nourriture, c'est une abomination créée pour les feignants stupides. On peut préparer de très bon plat pour pas cher… _

_- Je suis le prêtre du culte du poil dans la main pour les choses inutiles. Perdre mon temps dans une cuisine, par exemple. _

_- … et en un rien de temps ! Tu peux sortir tes tomates… _

_- J'ouvre le frigidaire, je sors mon surgelé, je réchauffe. Economie de mouvement. _

_- Hmph. Esprit de contradiction. _

_- Non. _

_- Ah, tu vois ?! _

¤

Elle était folle de caramel et de nougat, elle en avait toujours à la bouche quand elle prenait son service.

Elle avait beau lui en laisser pour le « récompenser de ses efforts », il n'en prenait jamais.

C'était ridicule.

C'était plus que ses propres parents ne faisaient.

Plus qu'ils ne savaient faire.

¤

Et même, il avait fini par volontairement partir un peu plus tard pour la voir juste un petit peu.

Une minute ou deux, pas plus.

On aurait dit qu'il aimait bien la voir, oui, même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais, même si quelque part il ne l'admettait pas.

Elle était comme un horoscope auquel on ne croyait jamais mais qu'on lisait systématiquement quand il était sous la main.

Elle était juste là et le chat faisait avec.

Et un lundi elle n'était pas là.

Ni le mardi, d'ailleurs.

Ni le mercredi.

_Début octobre... _

¤

Au début il avait cru à un congé décalé.

Puis il s'était dit « enfin tranquille », qu'il allait retourner à ses deux ans de tranquillité et de vie solitaire.

Puis il s'était dit que l'indécrottable était peut-être un peu malade.

Puis il s'était dit que c'était peut-être plus grave.

Son nom n'était pas au tableau de la grille de ménage près de la loge.

Pendant ses révisions, le chat a eu un picotement.

¤

On pouvait croire que le chat parlait beaucoup, hors il ne voyait la femme de ménage que 10 minutes par jour au grand maximum, le matin.

A part cela il ne parlait pas, sauf à son binôme, pour les projets à monter. Et encore.

Sinon chat avait passé sa vie sous silence. Et la femme de ménage n'était là que depuis trois ans.

Le chat avait donc passé deux ans dans un quasi mutisme. Mutisme qui se ressentait quand on pouvait écouter le silence.

L'écouter et le craindre parce qu'il était presque redevenu étranger.

Le silence lui-même pouvait être aussi réconfortant que dangereux.

A double tranchant.

¤

Le jeudi, chat avait enfilé sa tenue attitrée, jeans et baskets noirs, t-shirt bleu et chemise blanche à manches courtes et il avait filé comme le vent, sans manger.

Chat était en retard.

Mais il ne fallait pas confondre vitesse et précipitation, et il avait oublié le livre qu'il devait rendre à la bibliothèque impérativement aujourd'hui.

Il était donc revenu sur ses pas et avait trouvé la porte ouverte.

¤

Au début, chat avait cru à un voleur, mais hormis l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait sur lui, il n'y avait strictement rien à voler.

Puis il avait cru au retour d'Hélène et il avait été secrètement soulagé, même s'il ne lui dirait pas.

C'était qu'on s'y habituait à « faire avec ».

Au lieu de cela le chat voyait bien quelqu'un faire le ménage chez lui, oui.

¤

D'abord des baskets blanches oui, comme Hélène, dans des petites charlottes bleues pour empêcher de salir.

Puis un bas de jogging gris qui ressemblait au sien, avec par-dessus la longue blouse bleu foncée de l'entreprise de nettoyage.

Enfin, le chat remonta la colonne vertébrale où siégeait une immense tresse africaine, qui caressait la pointe des fesses à travers la blouse à mesure que l'inconnue faisait son lit.

Une inconnue à présent pliée en deux à soulever le matelas.

La blouse avait caché les formes. Mais elle ne cachait plus les bras, à présent que les manches étaient remontées.

Un homme était en train de faire son futon. Et il mâchouillait de manière peu discrète, des écouteurs sur les oreilles.

_¤ _

_- Moi vouloir être chat... me glisser au creux de tes draps... __«__pa pi dou pi dou __»_

¤

Chat était méfiant et l'intrus, qui avait fini par sentir sa présence, se tourna avec un grand sourire plein de caranougat et de fossettes.

Et des yeux rieurs. Couleur permanganate de potassium, comme au collège. Entre indigo et violet.

¤

_- Qui êtes-vous ? _

¤

Haussement de sourcils.

Une voix grave.

¤

_- Ça se voit pas ? _

¤

Le temps a passé.

Chat est bien grand à présent et pourtant,

Chat ne dit rien qui vaille la peine d'être écouté, sa question restait sans réponse.

Chat était un bon fils.

_Chachacha..._

¤

¤

**Tsuzuku **

* * *

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

**L'histoire est terminée je vous rassure, tapée, corrigée et tout donc elle sera postée.** Elle est scindée parce que les parties sont différentes entre elles, il y a vraiment un grand écart au niveau des années donc c'est mieux comme ça.

J'ai posté la suite comme promis avant mon départ sur Lyon, demain. Après concertation avec Lunanamoi, je la posterai en quatre parties, afin que les parties entre elles soient équilibrées. J'avais hésité et finalement j'ai eu raison et vous comprendrez en lisant. En OS d'un seul coup ça aurait fait paquet. **La suite la semaine prochaine !**

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, surtout à toi petite Lilith de moi ! Te papouille ma choupie.

Merci pour vos petits mots et à bientôt,

Mithy ¤ s'est cassé les deux orteils et ça douille sévère ¤

Ps : ils ne prennent pas de femmes de ménage au Crous c'est juste l'excuse pour faire interagir les bishôs XD.

**Lexique francophones : C.R.O.U.S** : **C**entre **R**égional des **Œ**uvres **U**niversitaires et **S**colaires : Etablissement public à caractère administratif sous la tutelle du Ministère chargé de l'enseignement supérieur.

C'est fait pour aider les étudiants, quoi. Il y a 9 services (ici par ordre alphabétique) : Bourse, Culture, Emploi, International, Logement, Restauration, Santé, Sport, Social.


	3. Le Parasite

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : UA, Schoolfic, OS terminé, tapé, posté en quatre parties.**

**Rating : T. Le reste, vous verrez bien. **

**Pour qui : petite Lilith de moi ! C'est ton cadeau de concert et puis et puis voilà quoi :p **

**Résumé : Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. **

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, j'ai répondu à tout le monde même si ffnet merde encore. **

* * *

* * *

**C'est toi le chat **

¤

**3ème et avant-dernière partie : Le parasite.**

¤

Chat est bien grand à présent et pourtant,

Chat ne dit rien qui vaille la peine d'être écouté, sa question restait sans réponse.

Chat était un bon fils.

¤

_- Qui êtes-vous ? _

_- Ça se voit pas ? _

¤

Ce type faisait de l'esprit, en plus, alors qu'il était plié en deux à faire le futon, les fesses en arrière, la tête tournée sur le côté à le toiser par-dessus son épaule.

Puis il s'était retourné finir de tirer les draps comme si le chat n'existait pas, se payant même le luxe d'augmenter le son de ses écouteurs.

¤

_- Ouiii, ouiii, ouuiiiii… moi vouloir être chat… quand dehors il fait… AAAAAAAAARRRGH ! _

¤

Chat avait perdu l'habitude d'être ignoré, depuis bien longtemps,

depuis qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer son entourage, il était tout petit.

Différent, donc remarqué.

Distant, donc rapidement oublié, relégué au stade de décor puisqu'il ne souhaitait se mêler à personne.

Ne savait pas comment faire peut-être ? Ne voulait pas le faire en tous cas.

Les chatons avaient beau être méchants, la différence rendait snob.

¤

_- Mais ça va pas, non ? ça coûte cher ces trucs ! _

¤

Quand Minet avait refusé d'être ignoré, quand il était venu à lui, chat s'était ouvert au monde.

s'était décidé à en faire parti plutôt que l'observer.

Puis chat était tombé du toit du monde. La suite il la connaissait, vous aussi.

Ce que qu'il ne savait plus c'était qu'on pouvait l'ignorer contre son gré.

¤

_- Euh j'ai besoin de mon bras pour finir le lit le plus bordélique de l'histoire. Ce serait sympa de le lâcher. Maintenant. _

- _Pour la dernière fois… _

¤

Il avait beau avoir appris, avec les années et les coups durs, à tout contrôler autour de lui,

ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il dégageait,

rien ne l'avait préparé au choc d'un simple vent.

Chat était conscient pour la toute première fois qu'il n'existait pas, que sa voix ne comptait pas, qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Le chat parlait à son cul – en l'occurrence c'était le cas puisqu'il ne s'était même pas redressé pour lui répondre -.

Pour qui ce parasite se prenait-il ?

¤

Chat n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Chat n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

Chat l'avait donc attrapé par sa blouse bleue,

redressé et retourné vers lui d'un coup sec,

et arraché les écouteurs.

Personne n'ignorerait le chat sous son toit.

Plus personne ne se moquerait de lui.

Mais le parasite n'avait pas eu peur et plus ou moins envoyé balader,

avant de vivement dégager son poignet d'un mouvement du bras, faisant un pas de côté sans le dévisager.

¤

_- Qui êtes-vous. _

¤

Non, il lui souriait.

…

C'était un peu moqueur. Le parasite devait être fou. Il ne devait pas avoir eu conscience qu'il était à deux doigts de le défénestrer.

¤

_- Vous voyez un mec en blouse, charlottes aux panards en train de tirer des draps et un truc roulant avec des produits ménagers industriels près de votre mur, vous pensez quoi ? Que c'est le papa Noël qui vous apporte des cadeaux ? _

_- … _

¤

Chat, devant l'échec de sa démonstration de force avait croisé les bras,

plissé ses yeux bleus et toisé l'intrus des bon trois centimètres qu'il avait de plus que lui. (Semelles chaussures et touffe de cheveux comprise).

En vain.

Le parasite avait répondu, taquin.

¤

_- La fac ça doit bouffer le cerveau. Je suis le nouvel homme de ménage. Et ça c'est mon lapin, Poupoune. _

¤

En effet, un petit lapin blanc était venu se frotter à la pointe de ses baskets avant de venir réclamer une caresse chez son propriétaire.

¤

_- Les animaux sont interdits. _

_- Vous vivez bien ici, vous. Et ce n'est pas un animal, c'est Poupoune. Et il ne vit pas ici. _

_- Je ne vous avais jamais vu. _

_- Je l'ai dit, je suis nouveau. En plus la fac rend sourd. _

_- … _

_- Vous alors vous riez jamais ? _

_- Où est Hélène ? _

¤

Le sourire taquin s'était un peu éteint, mais une lueur s'était allumée à un certain prénom.

Le parasite avait des yeux bizarres, le chat les voyait de plus près qu'auparavant.

Il avait redéposé son animal avant de répondre.

¤

_- Elle est malade. Le doc a dit qu'elle se fatiguait de trop. Alors elle se repose et moi je la remplace. _

_- Vous n'êtes pas son remplaçant habituel. _

_- Non, je la dépanne en fait. Je suis l'un de ses fils, Duo. _

_- Vous ne lui ressemblez pas. _

¤

La remarque du chat avait été dite avec un tel naturel que le sourire du parasite était revenu, plus taquin que jamais et il avait secoué la tête.

Ses yeux d'une drôle de couleur s'étaient plissés et oui de près il pouvait confirmer son observation précédente :

Ils étaient bien couleur permanganate de potassium.

Et à cette distance il pouvait voir que ce n'était pas des lentilles.

¤

_- Normal, j'ai été adopté. Faîtes pas cette tête, je l'ai toujours su, mais dîtes-moi ? Z'avez pas un cours ? Parce que l'heure tourne et puis j'ai pas que votre chambre à faire, m'sieur Yuy. _

_- ? _

¤

Chat était parti avec des questions plein la tête, un livre dans les mains et un regard violet rieur en prime.

En rentrant il avait tout trouvé dans sa chambre, rangé, propre et rien ne manquait.

Le chat s'était écroulé sur un futon à la bonne odeur de pêche blanche.

'Sentait bon…

Le parasite avait changé de lessive sans son autorisation.

Le chat s'était endormi en fronçant les sourcils.

Malgré sa journée trop bien remplie, il avait eu le temps de vérifier les dires de l'imbécile.

C'était étrange.

Il avait rêvé.

Il ne s'en rappellerait pas.

¤

¤

Le chat n'avait revu le parasite que le lendemain, toujours la même tenue, toujours le même sourire, toujours le même caranougat dans la bouche.

Toujours avec Doudoune et son museau qui frétillait devant ses baskets.

Le chat était en jeans-basket-t-shirt bleu et devait partir en cours d'ici une petite demi-heure.

Il était 10h00.

¤

_- Hello vous ! _

_- Revenez dans 30 minutes. _

_- C'est ça ouais, si je devais attendre le bon vouloir de tous les étudiants je ferais jamais mon job. Bougez-vous j'ai pas que ça à faire, c'est lourd ce truc. _

_- … _

¤

Le chat n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester qu'il fut obligé de se pousser s'il ne voulait pas se prendre le chariot.

Le chat avait refermé la porte et était parti pour ignorer le parasite, le nez dans un quelconque bouquin.

Il fallait qu'il reste là pour le surveiller tout en n'ayant pas l'air de le faire.

Le parasite avait posé le chariot dans un coin, s'était lavé les mains et était parti directement dans la kitchenette avec un sachet rempli de choses que le chat ne pouvait pas bien voir.

Le parasite se laissait difficilement ignorer.

¤

_- Devenir Cheyeeeenne, combaaattre quand mêêêêême. Devenir Cheyeeeeeeeenne, regagnez les plaiiiiiines… . _

_- … _

¤

Il chantait et faisait beaucoup de bruit, si bien que le chat fut obligé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Discrètement bien sûr.

Le parasite était de dos, semblant ne pas entendre de bruits derrière lui.

Le chat était secrètement… content de surprendre.

¤

_- Au fait je vous ai fait un en-cas pour le petit-déj : mini sandwich pain au lait, beurre et chocolat avec une barre de céréales, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Et puis je vous ai mis des caranougats ça rend aimable. C'est sur la table. _

_- … _

¤

Un geste vague de la main.

Effet de surprise 0.

¤

_- Et là je vous prépare vite fait un petit plat pour ce midi : des lasagnes. Il vous en restera même pour ce soir. _

_- Ça ne va pas non ? _

_- Très bien, pourquoi ? Maman dit que vous mangez pas alors je vous nourris rapidos. _

_- Sortez d'ici, vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? _

_- Sisi, le ménage ! Mais pour nettoyer il faut d'abord salir. Et donc je salis la cuisine avant de la nettoyer. Je suis pragmatique. _

_- Vous êtes stupide. _

¤

…

Il surveillait la cuisson en nettoyant la cuisine, répondant.

¤

_- Non, pas stupide, pragmatique j'ai dit. La fac ça rend sourd. _

_- … _

_- Je sens que vous êtes sceptique, normal vous êtes scientifique, vous étudiez même ce qui bouge pas. _

¤

Le chat était rarement remis en question, surtout depuis qu'il étudiait une matière scientifique.

Même par sa mère.

D'ailleurs ils n'avaient plus discuté sciences depuis son laïus sur l'homosexualité pathologique.

Ridicule.

Et il allait le lui dire.

Le chat allait ramener sa science.

¤

_- Tout corps est composé d'atomes et ceux-ci sont en mouvement perpétuel même si le corps en lui-même ne… _

_- On s'en fout, c'est pas le propos. Quand on est logique, on range que ce qui est dérangé. On nettoie que ce qui est sale ! On répare une caisse si elle a un pépin, quoique y a des arnaqueurs et je sais de quoi je parle je suis mécano. _

_- Vous réparez les aspirateurs ? _

¤

Le chat était un peu ironique.

Le parasite s'était déplacé pour nettoyer le salon et les toilettes rapidement et avec une efficacité remarquable.

De la kitchenette s'échappait une odeur très agréable de tomates, de béchamel, de fromage et de viande hachée.

Même à 10h30.

Le parasite avait fini de nettoyer, il était revenu à la cuisine surveiller la cuisson.

¤

_- A la base je suis mécano auto mais ma boîte a plus de taf, je suis en licenciement économique. _

_- ? _

¤

Le chat ne comprenait pas.

¤

_- J'allais me chercher un job quand maman est tombée malade et elle a besoin de ce boulot. Je bosse pour pas qu'elle le perde. _

_- … _

_- Poupoune s'ennuie de maman et comme à l'hosto elle peut pas la prendre ben je l'emmène avec moi. _

_- C'est à dormir debout. _

_- Demandez à l'intendant. _

_- C'est déjà fait. Et arrêtez la cuisine, je ne mangerai pas. _

¤

Le chat avait une sensation de déjà-vu en même temps que du jamais-ressenti.

Le parasite avait répondu sans se retourner, un petit sourire dans la voix.

Un sourire un peu moins taquin, un petit peu plus doux.

¤

_- Non, ça finit de cuire. Et puis j'ai une mission. _

_- ? _

_- M'occuper de vous. Maman m'en voudrait si : « Heero ne mangeait pas comme il faut ». _

_- … _

_- A y est c'est cuit. Je dois y aller, je dois amener quelques affaires au pressing. On dit que les asiatiques ont le sens de la propreté ben c'est de la SF. C'est ptet la faute au côté pas asiatique. Pas scientifique ? _

¤

Un clin d'œil.

¤

_- Ça fait du bien un peu de bordel, sinon j'aurais pas de taf ! Allez salut, bonne journée. Poupoune ? M'en veux pas vieux, y a pas de lapin dans la farce ! _

_- … _

¤

Le parasite était parti, laissant le chat les yeux écarquillés

¤

_- Mes affaires ! _

¤

Mais le parasite était déjà loin.

Le chat laissa le plat de lasagnes intouché, ainsi que l'en-cas préparé.

Par contre il avait eu soif de trop parler, même un peu, c'était beaucoup pour lui.

Alors il avait pris de l'eau.

Mais par pur esprit de contradiction, il avait pris celle du robinet.

Le chat avait eu faim toute la journée lors de son stage.

¤

¤

Le parasite avait été bien plus loin qu'Hélène ne l'avait été.

Si dans les premiers temps le chat laissait le repas intouché – parce que, bien entendu, la préparation d'en-cas avait été systématique, le parasite ne se formalisant pas d'un non,

comme il continuait à systématiquement lui préparer des repas, il avait bien été obligé de manger à un moment.

¤

_-Tôt ou tard, vous mangerez. _

_- Foutez-moi la paix. _

_- Seulement si vous mangez. _

_- J'adore le lapin. _

_- J'adore vous faire suer. _

_- … _

_- Moins vous mangerez, plus vous en laisserez et je viens d'une famille nombreuse : je sais préparer des plats pour dix. Dix fois plus de gaspillage_.

_- Vous parlez trop. _

_- Vous aussi. Je vous entends penser. Et vous pensez trop. _

¤

Le chat détestait le gaspillage, c'était sa plus grande faiblesse.

Et ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on s'en servait.

Deux mois après le chat ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Et puis il faisait des rêves.

Le parasite le tutoyait. Et malgré toute la distance que le chat pouvait mettre, il n'en démordait pas.

Le parasite avait les dents aussi longues que les cheveux.

Le parasite n'était pas ordinaire.

¤

_- Le ménage se fait le matin, pourquoi venir le soir ? _

_- Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu me parles de ménage tu le fais jamais ? _

_- … _

_- Quand t'apprendras à sortir de chez toi, je squatterais pas ! Et puis t'as qu'à pas m'ouvrir ! _

_- Vous avez la clé. _

_- Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Appelez la police ? _

_- Vous avez la clé. _

_- Ah ouais, t'es deg hein ? Allez mange, ça va refroidir. Joyeux Noël, ciao. Poupoune, dis au revoir à la basket bleue. Et on laisse les lacets tranquilles. _

¤

Le parasite ne se contentait pas de nettoyer, squatter, cuisiner, noon.

Il avait un avis sur tout, un commentaire sur tout.

Le chat n'écoutait pas mais il était obligé d'entendre.

Le fils de la tornade parlait, ne le laissait pas l'ignorer.

Le fils de la tornade refusait d'être ignoré lui aussi, quoique parfois il savait être insoupçonnable.

En cela le chat et le parasite avaient un point commun.

Le parasite était exaspérant.

¤

_-Tu devrais mettre des cadres, ton mur est trop… je sais pas, gris ? _

_- Mon mur me regarde. _

_- Et il doit vachement s'emmerder à te voir faire du yoga ou réviser. Au fait j'ai changé tes draps. _

_- C'est votre job. _

_- Je veux dire, tes draps noirs tout le temps ça va dix semaines. T'en ai mis des verts. Vu que t'as du mal à te rappeler à quoi ressemble un légume, je t'ai pris des couvertures couleur brocolis. _

_- … _

_- Me remercie pas. _

¤

Petit à petit, semaine après semaine, une sorte de rituel s'était installé entre eux.

Même si le parasite ne remplacerait jamais Hélène.

Même si elle ne serait jamais aussi exaspérante que lui.

Il n'était rien et pourtant il s'y habituait à ce rien un rien trop bruyant.

Nuisible. Corrosif. Chiant.

Et il le faisait imperceptiblement sourire avec sa répartie. Un petit peu.

Sur les nerfs. Sur les dents. Sur les rotules. Toujours au dessus du lot, hors de l'eau.

Le parasite se frayait plus ou moins un chemin dans son univers, malgré lui.

¤

_- Tu révises quoi ? _

_- Mes cours. _

_- Ha, ha, ha, tiens, mange, ce sont des légumes. Tu sais comme tes draps ? _

¤

Il lui rappelait Hélène mais n'était pas Hélène.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il le laissait ?

¤

_- Et vous, vous ne mangez pas ? _

_- Si bien sûr ! Chez moi, pourquoi, j'ai une maishmph ? _

_- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. _

¤

Jamais le chat n'avait mangé avec Hélène.

D'ailleurs…

Le chat devait le savoir. Il n'avait pas posé la question par pudeur, peut-être par tranquillité.

Mais là cela faisait quatre mois et le parasite n'en parlait jamais.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui poserait une question que le parasite se prendrait pour son ami, hein ?

Il n'en voulait pas.

Il avait Dorothy à qui il n'avait rien raconté, sinon il n'aurait pas fini de parler.

¤

Rien n'avait changé à sa routine, ses rares coups de fil, ses parents, son yoga.

Il y avait juste… une nuisance.

Un…

¤

_- Qu'a exactement Hélène ? _

_- Pourquoi ? T'en as marre de ma gueule ? _

_- Baka. _

¤

Baka ?

Depuis quand le chat n'avait pas appelé quelqu'un comme ça ?

C'était sorti tout seul.

¤

_- Toi-même. Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais ça a pas l'air top. _

_- ¤ lève les yeux au ciel ¤ _

_- Maman est épuisée et anémique. Elle n'est plus toute jeune et elle a besoin de repos. Elle fait pas ses soixante-cinq piges mais elle les a. Voilà. _

_- Elle revient quand ? _

¤

L'anémie n'était pas la fin du monde et la question était vraiment posée sans aucune méchanceté, ni compassion surfaite.

Le parasite a eu l'air d'apprécier.

¤

_- Normalement maman revient d'ici deux mois, quand elle sortira de l'hôpital je serais plus précis, parce que faut compter la convalescence. _

_- … _

_- Fais pas cette tête, elle est pas morte ! Et puis maman a dit de rien dire, surtout à toi, avec tes exams. Elle a dit que t'étais trop sensible même si tu le cachais très bien. L'avait raison. _

_- N'importe quoi. _

_- Tiens un caranougat ça rend aimable. _

_- Je n'aime pas les sucreries. _

_- Tu y viendras. On vient toujours à la douceur. _

¤

Quand il passait le soir, trois fois par semaines – il ne venait pas tous les soirs, le parasite avait une vie et lui des révisions aussi -, le parasite ne portait ni blouse, ni natte, mais un simple jean, un t-shirt ou une chemise – il aimait le noir, le bleu, le blanc et le rouge – et des petites baskets assorties.

Et une longue queue de cheval.

Par contre il avait toujours ce fameux caranougat et l'indécrottable Toutoune qui laissait ses crottes un peu partout.

Mais le parasite nettoyait derrière lui.

¤

¤

Au bout de cinq mois, le chat avait « fait avec » dixit le concerné, « pris des habitudes » dixit Quatre, le seul à être plus ou moins au courant, à demi-mot.

Et le chat savait que Quatre était homosexuel.

Il le lui avait dit pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté.

Certains hétéros n'aimaient pas ne pas savoir où ils mettaient les pieds.

La stupidité n'avait pas disparu avec les années et le savoir.

¤

_- Non mais cet imbécile d'homme de ménage a… _

_- Duo ? Bête ? On ne doit pas parler du même ? _

_- En plus il a changé les draps et Moumoune a chié partout sur le futon. Tu devrais voir… _

_- Parlant de voir. A la page 74 du PCEM il est dit que… _

¤

Et puis, le parasite n'était pas méchant, juste casse-pieds, borné et contestataire.

Et déterminé.

Et…

¤

_- Tu devrais te couper les cheveux. _

_- Vous d'abord. _

_- Nan, moi ça va. Toi faut les couper, on voit pas assez tes yeux. _

_- Quoi mes yeux ? _

¤

Le lapin dont il ne se rappelait jamais le nom était sur les cuisses du parasite, recouvertes d'un jean noir, assorti au t-shirt, à la chemise et aux chaussettes.

Le parasite avait une queue de cheval s'était assis quelques minutes sur une petite chaise de cuisine placée dans le salon.

Le chat, lui, en jogging, révisait quand on lui avait fait cette remarque.

Il avait relevé la tête de ses notes pour entendre la réponse à sa question.

¤

_-'sont beaux tes yeux, tant mieux qu'ils soient pas cachés par tes oreilles. _

_- N'importe quoi. _

_- Je blague pas ! 'Sont bleu-gris, en amande, j'aurais les mêmes je les montrerais ! _

_- Mes cheveux sont… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? _

_- Je me lève et je te bouscule… nan je blague. Oops, pardon Poupoune. Je vais dans la salle de bains prendre la paire de ciseaux que t'as dans ta pharmacie. Et hop je débroussaille. _

_- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Une petite amie ? Vous avez dû vous faire jeter à ce rythme. _

_- Si j'ai mieux à faire je viens pas, je squatte pas tous les jours nan plus. Et je viens le soir 3 fois par semaine, nuance. 4 si t'es sage. _

_- … _

_- Et si j'avais un copain et qu'il ne comprenait pas ben il serait pas mon copain. Tu devrais changer tes rideaux au fait, le gris prison c'est moche. T'en apporterais de bleus comme tes yeux. _

_- Baka. _

_- Non, Duo. C'est si difficile à prononcer ? Arrête de bouger, je vais te rater. _

¤

Quand on ne l'avait jamais prononcé ?

Oui.

¤

_- Ce n'est pas un prénom. _

_- Parce que Heero ça existe ? _

_- Oui c'est japonais. Et Duo ce n'est pas dans le livre des prénoms. _

_- Parce que tu as cherché ? Tu sais que t'es très mignon quand on s'y attend le moins ? _

¤

Non le chat n'avait pas un peu rougi.

Non le chat n'allait pas changé de sujet.

Non le chat n'intégrait rien à son univers, ne participait pas au monde qui l'entourait.

¤

_- D'où ça vient, Duo ? Hélène était hippie ? _

¤

Un doux sourire.

Un caranougat dans une poche déballé et suçoté.

¤

_- Pas que je sache. T'ai dit que j'avais été adopté. En fait ma famille était partie en vacances en Moselle, à Metz, chez Mémé. _

_- … _

_- Nan, te raconte pas ma life, enfin si, vite fait. Mes frères pour aller en ville étaient passés par le pont de Seille. _

_- ? _

_- Tu sais pas où c'est et je m'en fous, te situe le truc. Là ils ont trouvé un couffin bleu pourri avec un chiard braillard. C'était le truc en face de toi. _

_- … _

_- Alors ils l'ont rapporté à maman et avec papa ils ont fait des recherches tout en s'occupant de moi. Personne m'a réclamé après des mois donc ils m'ont adopté. _

¤

Le parasite avait l'air heureux et nostalgique.

¤

_- Et « Duo » c'est la marque du couffin ? _

¤

Le parasite fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faîte jusque là.

Il avait éclaté de rire, un rire qui n'était pas taquin, un rire beau, surpris et le chat s'était lui-même surpris à être plus ou moins…

Satisfait de l'avoir surpris.

Et ce regard…

Le permanganate de potassium n'avait jamais eu une couleur si vivante.

S'il avait su qu'il pouvait la transformer pour obtenir un ensemble si intéressant, il en aurait approfondi l'étude au collège.

¤

_- Nan mais ça aurait pu. J'avais pas de prénom. Comme Dorianne, Ulrich et Omer m'avaient trouvé, ils ont très dignement décidé de m'appeler Dorianne Ulrich Omer Maxwell. _

_- … _

_- Sauf que quand j'ai fait pipi dans l'œil de Dorianne, elle a consenti, du haut de ses 9 ans, à humblement permettre qu'on virilise mon prénom. Dorian, eurk. Duo ça va plus vite. Te marre pas, crétin, ça se sent un sourire, même petit et de dos. _

_- Je ris pas. _

_- Menteur. Vala tes cheveux sont nickels, tu pourras plus te cacher. _

¤

A l'oreille.

¤

_- On passe inaperçu que si on le veut. On est vraiment seul que parce qu'on le cherche un peu aussi. Ou on le cultive. Bonne nuit Heero. Poupoune s'est endormi. _

¤

Le chat n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là.

Peut-être les mots.

Peut-être l'esquisse d'émoi causée par le toucher.

Peut-être les mois passés sous silence.

Le chat avait rêvé cette nuit-là et s'était réveillé en sueur, incapable de se rappeler pourquoi.

En sueur et moite, excité, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis…

Le chat s'était surpris à sourire malgré lui, un peu.

Un peu tous les jours.

Et à dépasser son temps de parole, même s'il restait court.

Le parasite était attachiant.

¤

¤

Le sixième mois, le chat parlait à Quatre du mémoire à écrire.

L'année était passée bien, bien vite et en même temps…

¤

_- Cet imbécile laisse des sucreries partout, comme sa mère, c'est à se demander pourquoi il fait le ménage. _

_- … _

_- Il en laisse même dans mes bouquins, quoi, non mais vraiment… quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? _

_- Eh bien tu m'as l'air privilégié. Je ne vois Duo qu'en coup de vent quand il nettoie et il ne laisse jamais rien. _

_- Je te l'ai dit, il fait ça pour Hélène, elle est très mère-poule. _

_- C'est vrai. Ça fait quoi… six mois qu'elle est en arrêt ? Elle devrait revenir bientôt ? _

¤

Un silence court.

¤

_ - Oui _

¤

Un regard entendu.

¤

_- Tu devrais lui dire, Heero. _

_- Dire quoi ? _

_- Dire à Duo que tu l'apprécies. _

_- D'où ça sort ? _

¤

Un regard turquoise doux, inquisiteur, des cheveux blonds, un jeans et des chaussures beiges, une chemise et une veste en cuir caramel.

Un « je peux » avec les yeux, suivi d'un accord.

Une cigarette portée délicatement aux lèvres, allumée et fumée doucement, avec raffinement.

¤

_- D'où, Heero ? De tes yeux quand tu les lèves au ciel quand tu penses à lui. De ta bouche quand tu parles de lui. Quand tu parles tout court. _

_- Tu fatigues, Quatre. _

_- Tu me fatigues, Heero. On se connaît depuis plus de trois ans et on se parle peu. J'ai appris plus de toi ces derniers mois que durant toute notre scolarité. _

_-… _

_-Tu n'as que Duo à la bouche, il serait ptet temps que tu le goûtes, non ? J'ai l'impression que tu as quinze ans. _

¤

Quinze ans.

Chat sortit ses griffes.

Chat rentré dans sa coquille.

¤

_- A quinze ans on est con. _

_- Oui ! Tu me saoules et c'est génial ! _

¤

Une main sur l'épaule, brièvement.

¤

_- Tu vis, Heero. Avant j'étais à côté de toi sans te voir. _

_- ? _

_- On ne connaissait rien de l'autre et on ne connaît pas grand-chose aujourd'hui et j'ai envie de te connaître. Aujourd'hui tu m'agaces, tu me fais rire… tu me touches… _

_- … _

_- Tu vis, Heero, c'est comme si tu étais allumé de l'intérieur. La lumière n'est pas violente, mais elle est là. _

_- Ta cigarette doit être coupée avec autre chose. _

_- Je sais ce que je vois mais tu es le seul à savoir ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Ça te regarde. Mais je te dirais juste un truc. _

_- Un, seulement ? _

_- Si c'est lui qui te rends comme ça, ne le lâche pas. Duo ne sera pas là éternellement, Heero. A quinze ans on est con tu dis. Y a pas d'âge pour l'être, je dis. _

¤

Le chat réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Son binôme disait n'importe quoi, il déduisait mal.

Le parasite ne serait pas là éternellement, heureusement.

Il était troublé. Sûrement le stress des examens.

A quel moment... ?

Un humour mordant.

Des cheveux caramel.

Des yeux permanganate de potassium.

Un sourire ivoire avec un bout de canine cassé et un caranougat dedans.

Des fossettes même sur le bout du nez.

Un joli corps même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'habillé, même s'il…

¤

_Même s'il y a quelques jours il s'était rappelé certains de ses rêves… . _

_Visage dans l'ombre, toujours. _

_Pas de voix, mais un souffle dans l'oreille. _

_Une odeur de nougat… _

¤

_- Non. _

¤

Des nuits sans sommeil, sans mémoire…

_Six mois ? _

_Six mois qu'il se laissait ronger sans comprendre ? _

Non.

En tant que scientifique il savait une chose :

Le permanganate de potassium pouvait se révéler dangereux.

¤

_- Non. _

¤

Non, surtout pas. Pas ça. Pas ça.

Il était resté cinq ans sans ça.

Il était très bien sans ça.

Sans cette partie de lui. Cette partie-là.

Chat n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Chat retomberait sur ses pattes.

Chat resterait un bon fils.

_Chaperlipopette…_

¤

¤

**Tsuzuku **

* * *

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

**L'histoire est terminée je vous rassure, tapée, corrigée et tout donc elle sera postée.** Elle est scindée parce que les parties sont différentes entre elles, il y a vraiment un grand écart au niveau des années donc c'est mieux comme ça.

Après concertation avec Lunanamoi, je la posterai en quatre parties, afin que les parties entre elles soient équilibrées. J'avais hésité et finalement j'ai eu raison et vous comprendrez en lisant. En OS d'un seul coup ça aurait fait paquet. **La fin la semaine prochaine !**

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, surtout à toi petite Lilith de moi ! Te papouille ma choupie.

Merci pour vos petits mots et à bientôt,

Mithy ¤ s'est cassé les deux orteils et ça douille sévère ¤


	4. Le Choix

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : UA, Schoolfic, OS terminé, tapé, posté en quatre parties.**

**Rating : T. Le reste, vous verrez bien. **

**Pour qui : petite Lilith de moi ! C'est ton cadeau de concert et puis et puis voilà quoi :p **

**Résumé : Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. **

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Message pour Nyo : Merci ! Si tu veux que je réponde à tes reviews, laisse ton email ou mieux logue-toi ça facilite grandement les réponses :p**

* * *

* * *

**C'est toi le Chat**

¤

**4ème et dernière partie : Le choix.**

¤

**Chambre de Heero Yuy, 21 mai 2007 **

¤

Chat avait un peu réfléchi à ce qu'avait dit son Binôme.

Chat y avait accordé… bien cinq minutes pendant ses révisions ?

Le temps d'anticiper de trop, d'entrevoir des choses qui n'existaient pas.

Il ne fallait compter que sur son propre jugement, les avis extérieurs étaient bien trop extérieurs pour comprendre.

D'ailleurs depuis quand y avait-il quelque chose à comprendre ?

Depuis quand Chat avait-il besoin d'un avis ?

Qui l'avait demandé ?

¤

_- Dire quoi à qui ? _

¤

Son Binôme prenait quelques libertés, il faudrait le remettre subtilement à sa place.

Chat avait le contrôle.

Chat était un bon fils.

¤

Chat avait donc accordé bien cinq minutes à la réflexion.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'il était obtus.

Puis Chat arrêta d'y penser : le Parasite était toujours là et absolument rien n'avait changé dans son comportement.

¤

_- C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? _

_- ? _

_- Je demande c'est tout. T'aimes le bleu ciel ? _

_- Je m'en fous. _

_- Ok. ¤ sourire ¤ _

¤

Il nettoyait, faisait à manger, commentait, laissait les papiers de caranougats dans la corbeille.

Et Coucoune faisait toujours un festin de ses baskets bleues.

¤

- _Poupoune tu fais chier ! _

_- … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _

_- Ah merde t'es rentré plus tôt. Euh… surprise ? _

_- … _

_- J'en ai eu marre de tes murs gris à la con, ça fait un bail que je te dis qu'ils vont voler. Et donc ils ont volé. _

_- ¤ mal au crâne ¤ vous avez repeint mon studio ? Vous êtes malade ? _

_- Bah j'avais un peu de temps et c'est un 25 m2 pas 250. Et de quoi tu te plains ? T'as dit que tu t'en foutais ? Continue ! _

_- Je n'ai jamais dit… _

_¤ _

Toujours pareil, le Parasite n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Aucun changement.

¤

_- T'as dit que tu te foutais du bleu, alors je t'ai mis du bleu comme tes baskets, qu'est-ce que tu la ramènes ? _

_- Vous n'avez jamais dit… _

_- T'avais pas demandé. Faut apprendre à le faire de temps en temps ça évite les surprises. _

_- … _

_- Par contre Poupoune tu fais vraiment chier. _

_- Comme son maître. _

_- Attends de savoir gros malin. Le lapin a fait deux-trois pochoirs involontaires sur le mur. L'a les pattes toutes bleues, va falloir que je les nettoie. _

_- Vous allez me remettre le mur comme vous l'avez trouvé. _

¤

Non, aucun.

¤

_- Non, faudra le faire toi-même. Tu peux pas prouver que c'est moi qui ais repeint, donc tu peux pas me forcer à le repeindre. _

_- … Je vais… _

_- Avant de me tuer regarde bien. Tu trouves pas que c'est plus sympa ? Moins… je sais pas, moins naze ? _

_- … _

_- Qui ne dit mot consent. _

_- J'ai parlé. _

_- Qui me parle ? Bon, je vais nettoyer les pattes de Poupoune. ¤plie les genoux et se penche ¤ Allez viens dans ta cage Pépère. Toi, Joe l'ingrat, tu peux réchauffer ta tambouille, ce soir on te laisse tranquille, maman est sortie de l'hosto et on passe la soirée avec elle. _

_- … ¤ pouffement bien involontaire étranglé ¤ _

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as t'es constipé ? Et pourquoi tu mates mon cul comme ç… _

_¤ _

_¤flash-back Poupoune en train de poser ses pattes sur son jean bleu pendant que, penché, il peignait le rebord du mur ¤ _

_¤ _

_- POUPOUNE ! Mon cul c'est pas un terrain de jeux, bordel ! Les plaintes étaient trop dures, te fallait du tendre ? Faut que je me remette au sport, c'est ça ? Et toi crétin, arrête de pouffer, je t'entends ! _

_- … _

¤

Pas de mots à son oreille, pas de main dans les cheveux. Juste des mots normaux. Aussi normal que pouvait être le Parasite.

Juste un studio de repeint. Bien repeint il fallait le reconnaître.

Il était allé assez loin, mais pas plus loin que d'habitude. Ils avaient fini par manger ensemble 3/7.

Le Parasite, le Chat et le lapin.

Habituel.

Binôme exagérait, il ne fallait pas voir le mal partout.

Oui, Chat avait eu conscience que c'était bien lui qui avait eu cette pensée.

Les Chats n'étaient pas à l'abri de leurs propres paradoxes.

Chat était un bon fils.

¤

Deux semaines après la conversation avec Binôme, Chat avait oublié jusqu'au sujet de la conversation.

Chat avait une mémoire sélective. Et Chat avait énormément de travail. Rien qui ne perturbe son quotidien.

Ce fut les semaines suivantes que Chat commença tout doucement à se rappeler.

¤

Chat s'était réveillé un lundi, très tôt, pour avancer dans son mémoire.

Chat avait cours dans l'après-midi et donc, à un moment dans la matinée il aurait dû croiser le Parasite.

Il n'était pas passé.

Enfin si. Mais pas en matinée.

¤

Quant Chat était rentré le soir, il avait vu qu'il y avait des emballages de caranougat à la poubelle.

Chat avait pensé que le Parasite avait dû avoir un contretemps.

Et que le principal était que ce soit propre.

Et il avait aussi pensé…

¤

_- Enfin un peu de silence. _

¤

Il avait donc fait une séance de yoga avant de passer sa soirée à potasser, sans trouver le temps long.

De toute façon le Parasite passerait le lendemain, il s'était dit.

¤

Le mardi, Chat travaillait à l'hôpital et ses horaires auraient dû lui permettre de voir le Parasite.

Il partait de chez lui à 08h30 habituellement.

Il avait un peu regardé ses cours et le temps avait passé jusqu'à 09h00.

Personne.

¤

_- Bon débarras. _

¤

Chat était parti en haussant les épaules, le ventre plutôt vide parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

Pas malade. Juste jamais été un gros mangeur.

Même si parfois il se resservait discrètement quand Hélène ou le Parasite préparait quelque chose.

¤

_- Ah tu vois que c'est bon ! Tu tire la gueule mais t'aimes les endives au jambon. _

_- Je ne tire pas la gueule c'est mon état naturel. _

_- Putain alors quand tu souris c'est la revolution. __Aqui se queda la clara, la entrañable transparencia, de tu querida… _

_- ¤ se prend la tête entre les mains, désespéré, marmonne ¤. Je ne suis pas mort. _

_- Ah, tu vois tu souris. Bon c'est un micro-sourire mais c'en est un quand mhmph. _

_- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. _

_- Ché quand mêmech oune révoloutionne. Et en dessert y a des crêpes. Oui « encore » et je t'emmerde, si t'es pas content t'as qu'à faire autre chose. J'aime ça et toi aussi. _

¤

En revenant le mardi soir, donc, Chat avait constaté que le Parasite était passé.

Oui son studio était propre.

Par contre il n'y avait pas de caranougats dans la corbeille et pas de barquette de dîner à réchauffer.

Et aucun mot, au cas où. Peut-être Hélène était sortie de l'hôpital…

Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui devait autre chose qu'une pièce propre.

Par contre Foufoune n'avait pas été aux abonnés absents : le lacet de sa basket bleue était presque entièrement rongé.

¤

- _Baka de lapin. _

¤

Chat s'était préparé un bol de nouilles instantanées qu'il avait trouvé au fin fonds d'un placard qu'il n'avait plus jamais regardé depuis l'arrivée de Hélène.

Enfin si, il l'avait regardé, quand elle n'était plus venue, c'était à ce moment qu'il s'était acheté du lyophilisé.

Ce n'était pas facile de reprendre des habitudes que l'on avait bien perdu mais ce n'était pas impossible.

L'absence de saveur pouvait avoir du goût, il suffisait de ne se nourrir que de ça.

Comme les édulcorants. L'esprit pouvait se persuader qu'ils étaient aussi bons que le sucre si on ne sucrait qu'avec eux.

Mais dès qu'on reprenait le goût du sucre, l'édulcorant redevenait synthèse synthétique.

Rien ne remplacerait le goût du sucre.

Rien ne remplacerait un véritable repas à moins de ne plus jamais en avoir, plus jamais avoir aucune saveur.

Rien ne valait l'insipide. Mais l'insipide ne valait rien.

Le pire était de s'en rendre compte. Chat n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

¤

_-… . _

¤

Chat avait donc froncé les sourcils devant ses nouilles avant de les manger, les trouvant fades malgré lui. Puis il s'était remis à son mémoire et s'était couché tard.

C'était toujours aussi propre et pourtant ça ne sentait pas que les produits nettoyants.

Il y avait l'odeur du Parasite et de son lapin qui soi-disant appartenait à sa mère.

Un mélange de caramel et de foin.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à leur odeur, tellement elle était omniprésente.

Mais scientifiquement parlant, il était naturel de plus sentir les choses dès lors que l'on n'y était plus vraiment exposé.

Si Chat n'avait pas été aussi fatigué de sa journée, s'il n'avait pas eu autant de travail, il aurait peut-être eu un peu de mal à s'endormir.

Peut-être aurait-il rêvé.

¤

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent et le Chat interdit l'esquisse d'une colère aussi sourde qu'insensée

et la formation d'une boule quelque part dans son ventre

de se répandre dans tout son corps, de lui monter à la tête.

Le Parasite n'était ni malade, ni remplacé : c'était bien lui qui faisait le ménage, les papiers de caranougats ou ses lacets morts en témoignaient.

¤

_- … _

¤

Les deux après-midi par semaine où le Chat était chez lui, le Parasite venait le matin, après son départ.

Et le jour où il était là un peu plus tard le matin, le Parasite passait l'après-midi. Ni vu ni connu.

¤

_- Baka de Parasite. _

¤

Chat avait failli demander si on n'avait pas changé les horaires de passage, mais poser la question aurait donné trop d'importance à un simple incident de parcours.

Chat occultait que le fait même de se poser la question témoignait déjà d'une certaine importance donnée aux faits.

D'où cette colère sourde, injustifiée, ridicule. Envers lui-même. Enver le Parasite. Envers le lapin.

¤

-…

¤

C'était peut-être un hasard. Mais six mois de train-train et trois semaines qu'il n'était plus dans le wagon, qu'il commençait tout doucement mais sûrement à dérailler.

Le Chat avait été d'une extrême bêtise, équivalente à son extrême prudence il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait rien prendre pour acquis.

Cette extrême prudence que d'autres auraient très certainement qualifié de paranoïa et ils auraient raison.

Paranoïa qui l'avait protégé toutes ces années de la déception, qui lui garantissait de rester un bon fils.

Paranoïa présente, mais réduite comme une peau de chagrin.

Paranoïa nouvelle, puissante, violente.

¤

Au début il y avait été plus ou moins indifférent et au fil des jours force devait-il constater qu'il y pensait.

Il ne le voyait pas mais son odeur était là, sournoise.

Et il y pensait.

Et ça l'énervait. C'était plus fort que lui.

Son Binôme n'avait plus jamais mentionné leur conversation sur le Parasite, d'ailleurs il avait presque la même odeur que lui :

Le blond s'était visiblement mis aux caranougats.

Et apparemment le bibliothécaire, grand brun-roux aux yeux verts et aux montures fines en chemise blanche et pantalon beige, appréciait sa façon de le déguster. Il se mordait la lèvre en le regardant fixement.

Et le Binôme ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

¤

_- Heero ? _

_- Hn ? _

_- Heero ça fait deux fois que je recommence ma phrase et j'en ai un peu marre. Si tu le souhaites on peut reporter… _

_- Non. _

_- Ne t'excuse pas surtout. _

_- C'est ce que je fais. _

_- ¤ secoue la tête, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres ¤ _

¤

Malgré lui il y pensait.

Dans tous les surgelés insipides qu'il ingurgitait il y pensait.

¤

_- Je vais changer de marque. _

¤

Dans l'odeur de ses draps brocolis, il y pensait.

¤

_- Je vais changer de draps. _

¤

En regardant les murs bleu ciel d'été et les traces de pattes sur les plaintes à côté de son futon, il y avait pensé.

¤

_- Je vais repeindre mon… je vais plutôt arrêter de regarder mes murs. Je vais m'acheter de nouvelles baskets. _

¤

Son humour ridicule, qui ne faisait rire que lui.

¤

_- Sauf que quand j'ai fait pipi dans l'œil de Dorianne, elle a consenti, du haut de ses 9 piges, à humblement permettre qu'on virilise mon prénom. Dorian, eurk. Duo ça va plus vite. Te marre pas, crétin, ça se sent un sourire, même petit et de dos. _

_- Je ris pas. _

_- Menteur. Vala tes cheveux sont nickels, tu pourras plus te cacher._

¤

Plus se cacher…

Ses remarques à la con dont il ne devrait même pas se rappeler.

¤

_- Le ménage se fait le matin, pourquoi venir le soir ? _

_- Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu me parles de ménage tu le fais jamais ? _

¤

Son caractère de merde qu'il devrait être soulagé de ne plus voir en face.

¤

_- Revenez dans 30 minutes. _

_- C'est ça ouais, si je devais attendre le bon vouloir de tous les étudiants je ferais jamais mon job. Bougez-vous j'ai pas que ça à faire, c'est lourd ce truc. _

¤

Ça le travaillait. Plus que pour Hélène parce qu'avec Hélène il avait eu une explication… par ce putain de Parasite.

Ça le travaillait. Ça ne devrait pas mais ça le faisait.

Il ne savait rien et il détestait ça.

Et plus de mémoire pour occuper l'esprit. D'abord la soutenance d'ici juillet. On était en mai.

Puis prochaine étape le doctorat, mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Plus de mémoire pour empêcher les bribes d'une conversation de revenir.

¤

_- Tu devrais lui dire, Heero. _

_- Dire quoi ? _

_- Dire à Duo que tu l'apprécies. _

_- … _

_- Duo ne sera pas là éternellement, Heero. A quinze ans on est con tu dis. Y a pas d'âge pour l'être, je dis. _

¤

Les faits étaient là : le Parasite s'évertuait à l'éviter comme ça. Sans raison.

Pourtant la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus tout avait été comme d'habitude.

C'était un samedi soir et il ne lui avait pas dit à demain, normal le lendemain était dimanche et le dimanche le Parasite ne venait jamais.

Il n'avait même pas de ses nouvelles… pas qu'ils se doivent quoi que ce soit.

« Comme ça ». « Sans raison ». Comme s'il devait en avoir une… ?

¤

Le Parasite s'était comporté trop différemment avec lui pour qu'il trouve normal un comportement qui devrait l'être.

Cela s'appelait du conditionnement.

Un homme de ménage n'avait pas à passer le soir pour préparer à manger, même pour faire plaisir à sa mère.

Cela s'appelait… comment ?

¤

_- Kuso… _

¤

Le Parasite avait bénéficié de la cinquième semaine de congés payés de sa mère qu'il avait été obligé de prendre pour ne pas qu'elle soit perdue.

Et donc le Parasite avait déjà été absent, longtemps. ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne revenait pas entre deux portes.

Ils se voyaient souvent, peu de temps, parfois un peu plus longtemps.

L'absence n'était pas le problème.

¤

_- Heero ? Heero tu m'écoutes ? _

_- … non. ¤ Mais j'aurais peut-être dû t'écouter. Non mais A QUOI JE PENSE ? ¤ _

_- Tu ne parles plus de Duo. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est… _

_- Nos horaires empêchent à présent un quelconque croisement. _

_- Tu devrais être content alors. Soulagé. Débarrassé puisque c'est un « imbécile ». _

_- Je le suis. _

_- ¤ regard turquoise sceptique ¤ Alors pourquoi je te sens aigri. Pourquoi je sens ta frustration ? _

_- Tu ferais mieux de sentir le bibliothécaire. _

_- Hein ? Oh… plutôt pas mal… oui, Heero, je vais aller sentir le bibliothécaire. D'ailleurs je vais y aller là, on n'avance pas. _

_- Winner ? _

¤

L'absence n'était pas le problème, oui.

Juste l'absence de raison.

Le silence radio.

Le changement dans le changement, sans avertissement.

Jamais il n'était passé l'après-midi pour faire le ménage.

Juste, juste l'habitude, seconde, mauvaise nature, comme la sienne.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas normal ?

¤

_- Moi au moins je me donne les moyens d'obtenir ce que je veux. Tu dois venir du pays du « tout cuit dans le bec » pour être autant en attente. _

_- ? _

_- Je sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu sois systématiquement sur la défensive mais putain… fais la part des choses, quoi. On est ptet pas les super potes de la vie mais je suis pas ton ennemi. _

_- Je ne te permets pas. _

_- Je me permets, tu permets ? Je subis ton humeur de merde ces trois dernières semaines et tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler. Quoique j'hésite entre les nerfs et la pitié. _

_- … ¤ se lève et arme le poing ¤ _

_- ¤ enserre le poing très fort dans sa paume droite ¤ Conduis-toi en homme, bordel. Tu me fais plus l'effet d'un chaton, un siamois bien snob, trop longtemps resté en animalerie, qui ne saurait même plus quand sortir ses griffes. _

_- … _

_- Mais les Chats ne sont pas stupides, eux. Et toi à ce rythme tu resteras en vitrine, dans ta cage de verre. Seul. Et si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais tu n'aurais pas autant la tête dans le cul. Règle ton problème quel qu'il soit mais me fais pas chier. _

_- ¤ le poing se desserre et donc la main le quitte ¤ _

_- Et si c'est ton état naturel eh bien tu es naturellement con et c'est dommage. Je pensais autrement de toi. Et je me trompe pas d'habitude. Salut. _

¤

Non, ce n'était pas…

¤

Son côté bon mais loin d'être con.

Son sourire qui le faisait sourire, même peu.

Ses yeux permanganate de potassium.

Ses cheveux automne.

Son corps qu'il voyait dans ses rêves.

Son lapin.

Moins il le voyait, plus il y pensait.

Il y pensait.

Il y pensait.

Bordel il y pensait.

¤

_- La mission est terminée, Baka ? _

¤

Il lui manquait et il le haïssait au plus au point à mesure que les jours défilaient et se ressemblaient.

Quand il pensait à lui…

Qui que ce soit lui pardonne, quand il pensait à lui…

Il ne pensait pas à son ménage.

Il ne pensait pas à son ventre.

Il oubliait juste, juste… d'être un bon fils.

¤

_- Maman ? _

_- Heero ? Tu vas bien ? _

_- Oui. Je prenais des nouvelles. _

_- Tu ne m'appelles jamais, c'est toujours moi d'habitude. _

_- … _

_- Ce n'est pas un reproche hein ? C'est juste… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Alors les études ? Ton mémoire ? _

_- Terminé. Pas encore présenté. _

_- Tu manges bien au moins ? _

_- Hn. _

_- Et les amours. Tu as une… tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? _

_- Je dois raccrocher. _

_- Je t'aime, Heero… _

_- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, ce n'est pas utile tu sais. _

_- Parce que je le pense ? _

_- Est-ce que tu m'aimerais si… _

_- Heero ? _

_- Je dois te laisser. __A bientôt. _

_- Heero ? _

_- ¤click ¤ _

_- Heero… _

¤

Il le haïssait. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

Irrationnel ? Oui, bien sûr et en même temps non, sans lui il ne serait pas comme il est là.

Il ne lui apportait que des problèmes, comme tout Parasite qui se respectait.

Seulement il ne pouvait plus utiliser les études en insecticide. Qu'importe, il utiliserait sa mère – il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça -, sa conscience.

Il se servirait d'Erwann, de sa trahison pour se forger une nouvelle distance.

Erwann, son erreur de jeunesse. Celui qu'il n'avait pas cherché à reconquérir.

Celui pour lequel il avait refusé d'aller au-delà.

Erwann, son erreur. Son enfermement. Son excuse pour faire machine arrière. Son excuse pour ne pas être différent. Pour ne pas aimer les hommes.

Sa trahison, il avait eu tellement mal, l'avait tellement aimé, haï.

Chat n'avait pas été assez fort pour s'assumer, assumer son homosexualité. Avait perdu sa force – force et idéalisme de l'adolescence - en perdant la face.

C'était… ridicule…

C'était… con ?

Mais quand on avait mal ? Quand on avait peur ?

Il n'était plus un Chaton mais un Chat.

Il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pattes. Pour qui le Parasite se prenait ?

C'était lui qui le laisserait à réfléchir et non le contraire.

Et il les aurait ses explications.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

¤

Il le lui dirait demain vu qu'il avait une journée de récupération au boulot.

Il le lui dirait demain alors que pour une fois il serait là toute la journée.

Il le mettrait au défi de l'éviter comme ça. Et plus jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit l'approcher à ce point.

Et s'il ne venait pas il se procurerait son adresse et irait jusque chez lui le lui dire, envahirait son espace comme le Parasite avait envahi le sien.

Chat réglerait son problème d'homme à homme.

Le stress avait dû lui avoir fait baisser sa garde.

C'était ce qu'il avait ruminé toute la journée au travail.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça sente les lasagnes au saumon en arrivant devant la porte de son studio.

Les lasagnes fraîches.

¤

_- … _

_- Poupoune ! Bouge-toi ou je vais te shooter dedans. Et non je mettrais pas ta bouffe dans la basket bleue. Nan mais tu vas la lâcher la basket ? Mets-là où tu l'as trouvée. _

_- … _

¤

Chat avait ouvert la porte pour trouver le Parasite dans sa kitchenette, en train de réprimander Moumoune du pied, tout en surveillant la cuisson du repas dans le mini four blanc qui ne le resterait pas trop longtemps.

Le lapin n'avait pas trop changé, peut-être un petit peu plus gros et un peu moins blanc. Il s'était tourné en sa direction, l'avait observé de ses yeux bleu si semblables aux siens s'il y regardait bien.

Avant de se précipiter sur ses baskets neuves… noires et bleues.

Chat portait un jean bleu et une chemise bleue à manches courtes, ouverte sur un débardeur blanc.

En tous cas, Poupoune avait toujours la truffe aussi active.

Le Parasite ne se rendait compte de rien, concentré qu'il était sur le repas, sur le four qu'il venait d'arrêter.

A présent il était en train de ranger et le bruit qu'il faisait couvrait rationnellement les bruits extérieurs à la kitchenette.

¤

_- Poupoune ? J'espère que t'as lâché ton joujou, Heero dit rien parce que je lui fais ménage et popote mais vu que c'est mon dernier jour tu vas finir en civet !_

¤

Il ne portait pas de charlottes aux pieds, il semblait avoir une nouvelle paire de baskets noires. Chat ne les avait jamais vues.

Il portait un jean tout aussi noir et un polo de la couleur de ses yeux.

Et ses cheveux étaient tressés, alors que d'habitude, quand il passait le soir, ils ne l'étaient jamais.

Il était de dos et même de dos.

Même de dos…

Dernier jour ?

Chat avait la gorge nouée.

Même de dos…

¤

_- Poupoune ? _

¤

Même de dos le Chat le trouvait… beau.

Ses cheveux étaient vraiment couleur automne sous la petite lumière de la kitchenette.

Comme les feuilles, entre fauve, or, ambre, châtain.

Merde, il était beau.

Quel mauvais fils il faisait et ça faisait mal…

Le regard des autres, celui de sa mère, les conséquences –il était fils unique -, là, là, il s'en foutait.

C'était son dernier jour ?

¤

_- Poupoune ? Je t'entends plus, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? Oh Heero, t'avais pas entendu, ça va ? _

_- … ¤ connard ¤ _

¤

Le Parasite le regardait comme si de rien n'était, avec sa malice habituelle, un caranougat entre les lèvres.

Sans gêne.

Sans rien.

Chat, dont le ressentiment s'était fiché à même sa peau, à même ses lèvres, avait senti la rage refluer.

Le Parasite s'était tourné un peu, lui avait souri sans faire tomber le caranougat, avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait. Déjà vu ?

A présent il faisait la vaisselle, ayant au préalable ouvert les robinets et enfilé ses grands gants de caoutchouc jaune.

¤

_- Ouais encore moi je sais, mais t'inquiète vieux, ce soir, c'est la der. _

_- ? _

¤

Hein ?

Oui, il en parlait à son lapin…

Parle à mon lapin, ma tête est malade.

Mais il changeait de sujet.

¤

_- Mine de rien ça fait un bail ! Poupoune et moi on t'a laissé tranquille pour finir ton mémoire. _

_- ¤ Il est fini depuis deux semaines. ¤ _

¤

Il l'avait pensé très fort.

Ça avait été plus fort que lui.

La phrase en elle-même était anodine.

Le ton sec dans sa tête l'était moins.

¤

_- C'est ta tambouille de félicitations. Maman revient demain et… Heero ? _

¤

Chat n'entendait plus rien, rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur et le sang faisant bourdonner ses tempes.

Chat s'était approché doucement, tout doucement.

Le Parasite était là.

Sa colère était tapie à l'ombre de son soulagement, à l'ombre de la peur qu'il sorte de sa vie.

C'était son dernier jour il avait dit.

Le dernier.

Mais le Chat avait vécu ces trois dernières semaines comme si c'était le dernier jour.

Alors que le Parasite était encore là.

Si proche. Si loin.

Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il sortira définitivement de sa vie ?

¤

_- Duo ne sera pas là éternellement, Heero. _

¤

Chat regarda son appartement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Ses murs étaient bleus.

¤

_- Moi au moins je me donne les moyens d'obtenir ce que je veux. _

¤

Ses draps étaient verts et ses rideaux jaunes. Il avait dû installer les nouveaux dans la journée.

Son appartement était vivant, alors que le Chat voulait se contenter d'exister, sans vivre.

Echapper à lui-même.

Parasite avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher.

Il y avait du bruit dans son studio, moins assourdissant qu'un silence qu'il avait fini par haïr autant que son absence à lui.

¤

- _Tu dois venir du pays du « tout cuit dans le bec » pour être autant en attente._

¤

Ce salaud.

En attente ?

Avait-il été si passif ?

Oui hein ?

On avait forcé son blindage et il n'avait pas été à même de le réparer.

Incapable de le faire.

Et il n'en avait pas eu envie non plus.

Envie…

¤

_- Duo ne sera pas là éternellement, Heero. _

¤

La lumière était revenue dans son appart.

Et le Chat s'était précipité dessus, avec lenteur.

Il s'était approché de son Parasite et avait collé son corps contre le sien, sur l'évier.

Chat avait entouré la taille de sa proie et avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Il sentait bon le caramel.

Sa peau était chaude, Chat avait envie de la goûter.

Les mains étaient sages, sages.

C'était…

¤

_- Heero ? _

_- Est-ce que je peux rester un peu comme ça ? S'il te plaît ? _

¤

C'était un murmure contre son oreille et son corps contre le sien.

C'était bon, bon.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Plus fort que la morale.

Plus fort que les souvenirs.

Plus fort que sa colère.

Plus fort que les conséquences, qui que ce soit lui pardonne, là, le Chat ne pensait qu'à lui.

N'avait la force de ne penser qu'à lui.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fort dans sa propre faiblesse.

¤

Le Parasite avait failli en laisser tomber son caranougat.

Chat l'avait tutoyé. Et l'eau continuait à couler dans l'évier.

Et le lapin continuait à s'acharner sur sa basket, lapin dont il se souvenait enfin du nom.

Le Parasite aurait pu repousser le Chat, mais le Chat n'avait pas pensé au rejet.

Il avait juste pensé à tenter sa chance.

Juste pensé à prendre contre lui ce qui lui faisait du bien, bien au-delà de la présence amicale.

Une dépendance qui était toute sensuelle, toute humaine.

Ce n'était pas juste une présence qui manquait au Chat, tout ce temps lui avait bien permis de le comprendre.

Il pouvait comprendre vite, mais il fallait lui expliquer longtemps.

¤

Le Parasite s'était légèrement tendu pendant quelques secondes, avant de sourire, Chat sentait ses muscles se contracter.

¤

_- Euh. Est-ce que ça peut attendre que je finisse la vaisselle ? _

_- ¤ étreinte resserrée sur le ventre ¤ _

_- Okaaaaaaaaaay. Alors je crois que tu peux rester comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que t'ai une crampe ou que Poupoune réclame. _

_- ¤ un sourire ¤ baka… _

_- Et… que me vaut ce harponnage en règle ? Je t'ai manqué ? _

_- Pourquoi m'évitais-tu ? _

¤

Etre clair c'était très bien aussi.

Les choses pouvaient-elles être aussi simples ?

La vie, la société, la morale pouvaient moins compliquer les choses que ses propres démons.

Le Parasite continuait à faire la vaisselle pendant que le Chat ronronnait contre son oreille, caressant doucement le ventre chaud.

…

A quel moment le Chat avait-il placé ses pattes sur autre chose qu'un tissu ?

C'était le moment de dire non, petit Parasite.

Tu étais chez un félin à 20h00 avec un petit lapin.

Tu avais des chances de te faire croquer.

Et la vie c'était comme le loto : 100 pour 100 des gagnants avaient tenté leur chance.

Un non valait mieux qu'une hypothèse.

Ni remords, ni regrets. Pour l'instant.

Et le caranougat mordu pour éviter tout gémissement.

Caranougat avalé par une bouche gourmande.

¤

_- T'éviter ? T'es pas le nombril du monde, vieux. _

_- … _

_- .. Ah mes horaires décalés ? Heero tu sais que Tony Micelli c'est pas mon métier à la base ? _

_- … _

_- Maman revient demain. Et j'ai été à plusieurs entretiens ces derniers temps et tu sais quoi ? Je suis pris dans un garage ! _

¤

Chat avait repéré un petit grain de beauté dans le cou du Parasite.

Il embrassa cette petite trace brune sur ce cou pâle, rougi par la chaleur, par lui.

Chat se donnait les moyens.

Cela lui évitait de se sentir con. Très très con.

¤

_- T'éhmm… t'écoutes quand je te parle, Heero ? _

_- Hm-Hm ? Tu aurais pu me le dire. _

_- Je n'ai pas pu… _

_- Et tu avais tes entretiens le soir, aussi ? La vraie raison, Duo. _

¤

Une langue contre le lobe droit.

Frissons.

Pour la langue.

Pour le « Duo » d'une voix douce, rauque, dans son oreille.

C'était la première fois que le Chat l'appelait directement par son prénom.

Le Parasite eut la présence d'esprit de fermer le robinet. Il n'avait pas autant la tête à l'envers, même s'il la rejetait en arrière et quelque part c'était frustrant.

¤

_- Hmm… _

_- La vraie raison, Duo. _

_- Je… j'allais bientôt partir. Je voulais voir si… je peux pas réfléchir quand tu fais ça. Quand tu me caresses le ventre comme ça. _

_- Si ? ¤ continue quand même ¤ _

_- Si je pouvais m'éloigner de toi. A la base je devais t'aider de bon cœur hein ? Mais pas autant… m'impliquer. _

¤

Winner avait raison.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé parler sans le frapper.

¤

_- Et toi pareil, vu que t'es un Joe l'Ermite, je voulais pas être un bouche-trou en attendant que tu… _

¤

Souffle dans l'oreille.

Frisson.

¤

_- que quelqu'un… en… _

¤

Lèvres humides dans un cou.

Suçon.

¤

_- en attendant… je… hmm… tu… tu comprends ? _

¤

Le Parasite commençait à onduler contre son pantalon, doucement.

Oui le Chat comprenait même si très bientôt il n'allait plus rien comprendre.

Parasite continuait à faire la vaisselle, laver les couverts, le bol qui lui avait servi à préparer la farce, la casserole qu'il savait ne pas faire cramer et qui pouvait être lavée sans être trempée…

Laver des contenants pour se donner contenance…

Pour ne pas perdre pied dans une danse aussi vieille que le monde…

Sauf qu'au commencement il ne devait pas y avoir de jean, de vêtement si doux, entre les corps qui veulent s'unir.

Qui cherchent leur chaleur.

Le lobe était suçoté à présent.

¤

_- Et tu peux ? _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Tu peux ? _

_- Hein ? _

_- T'éloigner ? _

¤

Un souffle retenu.

Un peu de plaisir n'était pas une réponse.

Il fallait des mots au plus silencieux des Chats.

Un soupir.

¤

_- Non… voulais te dire au revoir ce soir. Sais pas si j'aurais pu. _

_- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir de toute façon. _

_- Hey ! Il est où mon choix ? _

_- Tu me l'as donné, toi ? _

_- ¤ sourire ¤ touché. Je tiens de maman. _

¤

Chat avait assez parlé.

Chat avait envie de l'embrasser. Une envie dingue.

Chat ne savait plus ce que c'était mais n'avait pas oublié comment faire.

Dorothy serait fière de lui, de ses initiatives.

Du fait qu'il se reprenne en main.

¤

_- Laisse la vaisselle. _

_- Mais… j'aime pas quand c'est sale. _

_- Laisse la vaisselle, Duo. _

_- Mais… hmph ? _

¤

Sur l'évier il y avait un caranougat préalablement déballé sur son emballage.

C'était difficile à déballer ces petites choses alors on s'y prenait à l'avance, si on voulait en manger plusieurs, pour les déballer afin de les savourer directement, sans se battre avec.

Chat ôta à regret sa main du ventre du Parasite, prit la friandise et introduisit l'extrémité dans la bouche de son homme de ménage.

¤

_- Cha va pas ? _

¤

Chat s'était reculé du Parasite pour lui permettre de se tourner vers lui.

Parasite qui avait préalablement ôté ses gants et posé près de l'évier, lui fit les gros yeux,

mais Chat l'attrapa par la boucle de sa ceinture et l'attira vers lui.

¤

_- Tu vas mouiller tes cheveux si tu restes dos à l'évier. _

_- … _

_- Viens… _

¤

Et ils marchèrent tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que les pieds de Chat se cognent sur le futon.

Chat s'assis puis s'allongea délicatement sur le dos, de sorte à ce que le Parasite suive le mouvement tout doucement , sans geste brusque, sans faire tomber le caranougat.

Deux sourires.

Des yeux permanganate plus foncés encore.

¤

_- La fausse excuse pour m'allonger… _

_- On fait comme on peut. Si je résume la situation je ne devrais même pas en chercher, d'excuse. Ça doit faire près de 5 mois qu'on sort ensemble sans être au courant. _

_- ¤ pouffe ¤ C'est con. Mais c'est pas con. Et maintenant on fait quoi ? _

_- Approche… _

¤

A l'oreille.

¤

_- Je veux goûter au caranougat. Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie. _

_- Hé ! T'avais dit que tu viendrais au sucre. _

¤

Le Parasite se pencha vers le Chat et lui tendit l'autre extrémité du caranougat. Chat mordit dedans, doucement, mâcha et avala.

Cette friandise était beaucoup plus facile à découper avec les dents qu'un carambar classique.

¤

_- C'est sympa ce truc. _

_- Pourquoi tu crois que j'en bouffe, patate ? Tain la fac ça abrutit, je dis. _

¤

Le Chat croqua encore un petit bout et le Parasite se pencha plus.

¤

_- Hmm… _

_- Encore un petit peu ? _

¤

Si Parasite dit oui, Chat ne dira pas non…

Chat va pas, non ?

¤

_- Hm… _

_- Un dernier bout ? _

¤

Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, se goûtent, s'apprivoisent.

Un baiser-spaghetti, comme dans la Belle et le Clochard, sauf qu'ils vous jetteraient des pierres s'ils entendaient qui que ce soit émettre la comparaison.

Ils n'étaient :

ni des chiens.

Ni clochards.

Ni Belle.

Peut-être à ce moment avaient-ils en commun un chtouille de romantisme.

Et une lancinante envie de faire l'amour.

La Belle et le Clochard avaient bien dû s'unir à un moment ou à un autre pour que Belle ait mis au monde une si jolie portée à la fin du dessin animé.

¤

Chat adorait le caranougat sur les lèvres de Parasite.

Et il l'embrassait à bouche-que-veux-tu, encore et encore et encore pour capturer un goût dont il se sentait à l'heure actuelle insatiable.

¤

_- Heero… hmm… Heero… _

¤

La bouche était chaude, humide, goûteuse.

L'odeur de son corps lui faisait tourner la tête, les mains, tout.

Frénésie, frénésie… besoin d'être touché, aimé avec des mains, une bouche, un corps. Ce corps.

Son corps…. Le Chat voulait plonger, se noyer dans un volcan de permanganate. Et il touchait partout, partout…

Et il rendait le Parasite fou, à bout de souffle.

Chat était animal.

Chat redevenait homme.

¤

_- Heero… Heerhmm… _

¤

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché ainsi…

Il avait tellement faim…

La douceur de vivre lui avait permis de prendre véritablement conscience du vide choisi dans son existence.

Tant qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé le goût, on ne pouvait pas sentir l'insipide.

Chat était sur le dos et à moitié débraillé, ses mains stratégiquement sur les fesses d'un Parasite devenu proie, la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, haletant, les cheveux dans tous les sens, le t-shirt quelque part pas sur lui…

Par contre Poupoune venait d'élire domicile sur ses fesses nues.

¤

_- Aouuuuch ! POUPOUNE ! VIRE DE LA ! _

¤

Chat était dans la frénésie.

Dans l'angoisse de le perdre, le soulagement de le savoir là.

Et à l'urgence du toucher, le Parasite avait compris.

A l'urgence il opposa la douceur.

Un baiser tendre sur une tempe.

Un chuchotement.

¤

_- Heero, on a tout notre temps, je vais pas m'envoler tu sais ? _

_- ¤ étreinte resserrée, baiser dans le cou, élan plus tendre, moins frénétique. ¤ _

_- Et puis j'ai pas de capotes vieux, t'en as, toi ? _

_- …. ¤ et merde ¤ _

¤

Et merde.

¤

_- Tu veux que je rentre ? _

_- ¤ étreinte resserrée à nouveau ¤ Tu m'as pris pour un sauvage ou quoi ? _

_- Je sais pas, je demande. C'est frustrant parfois d'arrêter trop tôt. Et ça peut saouler et je l'aurais pas mal pris vu que je t'ai demandé. _

¤

Front contre front.

Souffle repris doucement, tout doucement.

¤

_- Tu vas soigner les griffures de Poupoune puis prendre une douche ? Pendant que je mets la table ? _

¤

Une routine.

Deux sourires.

Puis deux éclats de rire.

¤

_- Ok. _

¤

Un baiser sur un nez et un sourire presque enfantin dans des yeux bleus de Prusse.

Des yeux heureux.

Un corps aux longs cheveux qui se relève, se dirige dans la salle de bain pour désinfecter des griffures avant de prendre une douche.

Un lapin qui vient prendre la place occupée précédemment par son maître, sur le ventre du Chat.

Une conversation insolite.

¤

_- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le rejoins sous la douche et on mange après ? _

_- ¤ mouvement de truffe ¤ _

_- Si je te laisse mon ancienne basket pour toi tout seul, tu ne viendras pas t'asseoir sur les fesses nues de ton maître ? _

_- ¤ regard de convoitise de l'animal et truffe mode turbine ¤ _

_- ¤ petit sourire du Chat. Il venait de se trouver un allier. ¤ _

¤

_- Heero tu fais chauffer les lasagnes, j'ai presque fini ? _

_- Ok ¤ quand on aura fini ¤ _

_- Heero ? Mais… Hmm… _

_- On a toujours les à-côtés :p _

¤

Les lasagnes furent mangées très, très, très tard dans la nuit.

Ils ne firent rien d'autre que des touche-tendresse, parfois un peu plus.

Mais ils étaient trop bien au chaud l'un contre l'autre pour sortir.

Et ils avaient tout leur temps, pour mieux se connaître et le reste.

Et la prochaine fois ils iraient chez le Parasite.

¤

¤

**Epilogue. **

¤

Puisqu'il ne le présenterait jamais à sa mère, - jamais comme ça, parce qu'il s'entendait avec elle malgré leurs différences -,

au moins pouvait-il partager le secret avec quelques personnes.

¤

_- Ah, enfin, c'est fooou ce que ça m'étonne votre couple. _

_- La ramène pas, Quatre. Au fait, le bibliothécaire ? _

_- C'est en cours de négociation. _

_- Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien fait ? _

_- Si mais… enfin… je veux un plan cul, il veut du stable. Alors on coupe la poire en deux. On a du cul stable. _

_- Vous sortez de vos chambres ? _

_- Ben oui on bouffe. On se fait des cinés, des restos, des expos, pourquoi ? _

_- T'es casé, Casanova. _

_- Et toi, tu n'es plus un chaton. _

¤

La famille, les amis de Duo.

¤

_- Hilde, c'est Heero. _

_- Le mec qu'a choisi Poupoune la première fois que tu l'as vu ? _

_- … _

_- Poupoune ne s'entend avec personne et il peut être très sauvage. Les mecs potentiels de Duo passent par le test Poupoune. Si Poupoune valide, c'est bon. Sinon ce sera l'Enfer. _

_- … _

_- Sinon je suis enchantée de te connaître, Poupoune a beaucoup parlé de toi. Enfin on retrouvait des bouts de lacet dans sa gueule. _

¤

Et sa meilleure amie à lui.

¤

_- Allo ? _

_- Dorothy ? _

_- Heero ? Tu m'appelles ? T'es devenu moins radin avec le temps ? Hey t'as l'air en forme ! _

_- Quand est-ce que tu reviens en France ? _

_- Dans deux semaines je devrais être à Nancy mais tes horaires… _

_- Je m'arrangerais. _

_- Super ! Alors les amours ? Les études je m'en fous, ta mère m'en parle et ça se passe trèèèès bien. _

_- Faudrait que je te présente quelqu'un… _

¤

Un jour, peut-être, Erwann deviendrait un doux souvenir, mais il fallait laisser le temps au temps.

Une chose était certaine : la vie était une belle coquine.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on disait que ce qu'on ne voulait pas voir par la porte, arrivait par la fenêtre.

L'amour entrait au moment où on s'y attendait le moins.

Un mois froid, un mois d'octobre, pour réchauffer les cœurs de glace.

Chat resterait un bon fils pour sa mère.

Et il resterait avant tout lui-même.

Qui veut vivre heureux vit caché, oui, se cacher des autres, pas de soi.

Ne pas se laisser envahir par les souvenirs, pour avancer.

Chat a choisi. Ce n'est plus lui le Chat !

A bonne entendeur… chalut !

¤

_Chabadabada… _

¤

¤

**Owari **

* * *

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! C'est fini !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, surtout à toi petite Lilith de moi ! Te papouille ma choupie.

Merci pour vos petits mots et à bientôt,

Mithy ¤ s'est cassé les deux orteils et ça douille moins ¤


End file.
